La vie est un long Styx tranquille
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: Les moldus se rebellent face à la guerre du monde sorcier qui vient de se terminer. Hermione se retrouve à fuir, à la recherche d'alliés pouvant ré-équilibrer l'ordre des choses! Peu importe qui l'aidera, elle est prête à accepter toute proposition d'anciens ennemis, vieux amis... Trahisons, alliances, querelles, buts communs.. Un seul maître-mot: survivre.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous! _

_*Roulement de tambours* Voici ma première fiction! __Elle porte sur le couple Drago/Hermione._

_Le prologue est une explication de la situation historique de ma fic, qui se passe après la guerre de Voldemort, soit après les sept tomes de JK Rowling (l'épilogue n'est pas pris en compte)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

_Merci de votre lecture! _

_Kumi_

* * *

**Prologue: ****In illo tempore**

Voldemort était tombé. Enfin. C'était le commencement d'une ère nouvelle. Enfin, les esprits allaient pouvoir s'apaiser. Enfin, la paix pourrait régner. Le gouvernement se recomposa, Harry Potter préposé au poste de Premier Ministre malgré ses réticences. La plupart des mangemorts était en prison. Le monde des sorciers se trouvait dans une allégresse méconnue et il semblait que rien n'aurait pu entacher cette joie nouvelle.

La bonne humeur et l'entente ne dura pas. Seulement quelques mois plus tard, les moldus apprirent peu à peu la vérité sur cette guerre magique qui avait ravagé leurs troupes autant que celles des sorciers sans savoir véritablement de quoi il retournait. Ce fut une douche froide et les conséquences furent sans équivoque : révoltes, incendies, ravages. Les plus téméraires d'entre eux avaient pénétré le Chemin de Traverse et avaient mis à sac les magasins, celui d'Ollivanders en tête. Les baguettes avaient été dévalisées, et un pillage sauvage avait alors dévasté les magasins magiques.

Quelques jours plus tard, un nouveau système s'imposa chez les moldus : ils exigeaient réparation pour ce qu'ils avaient subi de la part du monde sorcier. Un certain nombre de mages avait approuvé cette réclamation et avait proposé leur aide pour traquer les mangemorts fugitifs responsables de la mort des moldus. Le gouvernement avait accepté, bien que réticent par rapport au nombre conséquent des baguettes volées et aux conséquences que cela entraînait. Les moldus avaient alors exigé un entraînement pour pouvoir se servir des baguettes afin que de ne plus dépendre de ces personnes qui se moquaient pas mal de leurs intérêts si l'on s'en référait à ce qui précédait. Le monde sorcier coupable et repenti accepta finalement, bon gré mal gré. Quelques groupes d'insurgés, composé en grande majorité de Sang-Pur, résistaient et s'adonnaient aux attentats de façon marginale.

Un an plus tard, cette cohabitation ne peut plus supporter les différences de comportement et les méfiances mutuelles des deux camps. La science moldue avait enrichi énormément de sorts et avait comblé certaines lacunes que ces êtres dénués de pouvoirs magiques accumulaient. Ils devenaient de plus en plus dangereux, comprenaient de plus en plus de choses et se montraient de plus en plus arrogants envers les sorciers collaboratifs. Ces derniers décidèrent alors quelque chose qui signa leur arrêt de mort : voulant récupérer les baguettes, la sorcellerie enseignée et la pratique, ils firent un coup d'Etat qui, malheureusement, échoua. La réponse se fit sans attendre : la nouvelle loi impliquait de tuer tous les sorciers, quels qu'ils soient.

Les temps devinrent alors durs. Certains sorciers décidèrent de rejoindre les troupes d'insurgés de Sang-Pur en retournant leurs vestes. Evidemment, ils ne furent pas accueillis à bras ouvert et se trouvèrent dans la ligne de mire des deux camps. Commença alors une grande lutte de survie, car les moldus, ou « les Puissants » comme ils se faisaient appelés désormais car « moldus » était trop péjoratif selon leurs goûts, tenaient plusieurs sorciers pour continuer à grossir les rangs de leur armée afin de s'en prendre plus tard aux autres. Une grande fissure se creusa entre les groupes sorciers : parmi les insurgés Sang-Pur, les Collaborateurs, les plus ou moins neutres et les rebelles de Sang-mêlé ou de Sang-de-Bourbe, le monde sorcier avait plongé dans le chaos. La traque commença définitivement au bout de quelques semaines : pour éradiquer le problème magique, pour supprimer la guerre et des morts inutiles, il fallait liquider tous les sorciers. Ces derniers entrèrent donc en résistance comme ils pouvaient, en essayant d'avoir des ententes entre eux comme ils y arrivaient.

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	2. Chapitre 1: Bellum omnium contra omnes

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous l'aimerez! _

_Enjoy et à bientôt!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : ****Bellum omnium contra omnes**

« _Hier, le 10 janvier, Mr. Harry Potter a abandonné son titre de Premier Ministre à la suite de cette annonce, suite à la décision de rentrer en résistance de façon anonyme pour optimiser son efficacité. Avec Miss Ginny Weasley à ses côtés, il a essayé de contacter Mr. Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger, tous deux au service des Puissants depuis la Réclamation, mais sans succès : ils semblent avoir disparu dans la nature à la suite du coup d'Etat de Septembre dernier et sont désormais considérés comme des criminels de guerre de la part du gouvernement Puissant. Le fait d'avoir collaboré avec ces Puissants leur attribue également le statut de criminels de la part du gouvernement auquel s'est opposé Mr. Harry Potter et qui pourrait être une raison supplémentaire de son départ précipité. Mr. Rudolf Fright assure le relais du poste et tente de reprendre les relations diplomatiques avec les Puissants. _»

Hermione froissa le morceau de journal d'un air de dégoût. Le gouvernement ! Ils avaient été si enclin à proposer leur aide quand les Puissants avaient le dessus, et maintenant qu'ils étaient en guerre, ils reniaient jusqu'à leurs meilleurs agents ! Elle essaya de se souvenir du jour actuel, mais ne le put. On se croyait encore en été, avec la brise légère, mais un début de feuilles jaunies présageait l'automne proche. Elle soupira : on devait être en septembre. Ce journal avait plusieurs mois et rien n'annonçait ce qui s'était passé entre temps. Elle frissonna légèrement. Les sens en alerte, attentive au moindre mouvement suspect, elle continua son inspection dans cette cabane délaissée. Des éclats de vaisselle, quelques bouts de tissus, des livres éparpillés jonchaient le sol poussiéreux. Avec les meubles maltraités, il n'était pas difficile de s'imaginer quelle bataille avait eu lieu et de comprendre que les habitants avaient été emmenés de force. Un silence de mort régnait autour d'elle. Apparemment, cela faisait un moment que plus personne n'habitait là. A en juger par la date du journal, cela faisait même un peu plus de sept mois. Sans trop s'attarder, elle ouvrit quelques tiroirs, quelques étagères à la recherche d'un peu de nourriture, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que rien ne restait après une perquisition pareille et un temps inhabité aussi long. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre, espérant trouver quelque chose d'utile. Quelques habits pendaient négligemment sur des cintres. Elle s'empressa de les récupérer. Un pantalon et deux pulls. Parfait. La taille devait être celle d'un homme, car elle aurait pu rentrer deux fois dans le pantalon. Tant pis, elle ferait avec. Elle farfouilla dans une grosse boîte en bois à côté de l'entrée et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : une corde pour servir de ceinture. En ouvrant les tiroirs de cuisine, elle espéra y trouver quelques couteaux, mais n'y trouva que quelques insectes crevés.

Après un deuxième tour de surveillance, Hermione se détendit. La maison semblait décidément bien abandonnée. Personne ne pourrait la rechercher ici, elle pourrait se reposer un moment et réfléchir à une bonne stratégie pour aller rechercher Ron. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra et elle dut réprimer des larmes naissantes. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il était en train de vivre, alors qu'elle l'avait lâchement laissé derrière elle. La jeune fille se laissa tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil à sa droite et se prit la tête dans les mains. Une vive douleur dans le dos lui raviva des souvenirs trop lourds qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité toucher. Elle revit le sourire de Ron, faible, épuisé, mais le regard heureux.

- Cours Hermione, tu es libre ! Ne te retourne pas et bats-toi à l'extérieur. C'est là-bas que tu pourras survivre !

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de l'espoir et l'avait poussée à travers la fenêtre. Elle avait atterri dans le lac noir et gelé au pied du manoir et avait eu juste le temps de voir la tête du rouquin penché sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était partie, avant qu'il ne soit brutalement rejeté en arrière et qu'une autre tête beaucoup plus antipathique ne sorte pour voir de quel côté elle était allée. Alors Hermione retint son souffle, s'immergea dans l'eau glaciale et nagea loin vers la rive opposée. Arrivée vers la berge, elle resta un moment dans les herbes folles cristallisées, attentive au moindre bruit suspect qui pourrait la trahir. Elle resta un moment dans l'eau, immobile, silencieuse, ses membres endoloris de froid la brûlant. Personne ne semblait venir la chercher. Alors, tout doucement, elle se hissa sur la berge. Sans un regard en arrière, elle courut droit devant elle, à travers l'épaisse forêt qui entourait le manoir.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait dû s'assoupir un moment : la nuit était tombée. Après avoir prononcé plusieurs incantations autour de la maison, elle se dirigea vers la chambre. L'estomac criant famine, elle se coucha sur le dos dans le lit-double défoncé et rabattit la couverture en laine qui sentait le renfermé sur son corps frigorifié. Elle n'avait plus sommeil, mais il fallait dormir. Allumer une bougie serait trop risqué pour se faire repérer par un quelconque inconnu. Une chaumière abandonnée qui s'allume après des mois d'absence est facilement repérable, même en pleine forêt. Elle soupira, se mis sur le côté gauche et souffla dans ses mains gelées. Cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'elle vagabondait de maison en appartement, de fossé en cabane, à la recherche d'une quelconque idée de plan pour sortir Ron de ce cachot sordide. Chaque jour raccourcissait sa vie et elle le savait. Si elle restait indéfiniment introuvable, la peine de Ron était connue. Elle ferma les yeux et se souvint des paroles du Général des Puissants.

- Un sorcier doit mourir comme tel. Sur un bûcher, aux yeux de tous pour l'absoudre de ses péchés, lui faire comprendre la douleur que notre peuple a connue et l'humilier pour que jamais, plus jamais il ne se représente devant nous.

La jeune déglutit difficilement, les yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face. Où était Harry ? Où était Ginny ? Et les mangemorts restants ? Les rebelles ? Si elle se ralliait aux rebelles, elle aurait une chance. Il fallait les retrouver. Elle ne parcourait pas les plaines et les forêts pour le plaisir. Sept mois. Cela faisait sept mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Ron et qu'elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de lutter. Sept mois durant lesquels elle n'a fait que fuir. Une vague de honte la saisit, l'étouffa et la désespéra. Ron… Qu'advenait-il de lui ? Etait-il toujours vivant ? Savait-il encore sourire ? La douleur des tortures infligées lui revint en mémoire et elle se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot. Les moldus pouvaient se montrer encore plus cruels que Voldemort et ses mangemorts : la cruauté, la violence et la crainte avaient dévoré l'espoir, la résistance et le moral de tous les prisonniers enfermés dans les cachots humides.

Un violent coup à la porte la tira de ses rêveries : elle se leva, prudente. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. On tambourina un peu plus fort à la porte, mais trop méfiante, elle restait sur ses gardes.

- Hermione, Hermione tu es là ? C'est moi, c'est Ron !

Echappée, toute notion de prudence. La voix chaleureuse lui fit perdre tous ses esprits. Elle ouvrit grand la porte et se jeta dans les bras du rouquin, trop heureuse pour réaliser quoi que ce soit à l'heure actuelle.

- Tu es vivant ! Tu es là ! Tu es libre ! riait-elle, n'osant pas y croire.

Le jeune homme la serrait tendrement dans ses bras, picorant sa tête de baisers. Un regard par-dessus son épaule la paralysa : il tenait une baguette magique. Elle se dégagea et plongea ses yeux dans son regard.

- Tu as réussi à récupérer une baguette ?

- Oui, ça n'a pas été de tout repos, fit-il, l'air un peu gêné.

- Une baguette, Ron. Où l'as-tu eue ? Elles sont confisquées et placées en lieu sûr…

- Ecoute, j'ai déjoué les pièges, d'accord ?

Mais la jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Tu mens.

Elle se recula encore. Alors voyant que la situation lui échappait, il soupira, se gratta la tête et eut un rictus. Il point sa baguette magique vers elle et lui dit très clairement et d'un ton froid :

- Heureusement que j'ai su faire la part des choses. Si j'avais vraiment imaginé que tu m'aimais, tu n'aurais pas tenu si longtemps à fuir, tu serais revenue me chercher et tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé derrière. Tu devais pourtant savoir à quel point je souffrais, quelles étaient les tortures et la folie qui s'en échappait : presque pire qu'Azkaban.

Elle ne pouvait esquisser aucun geste. La peur la paralysait sur place.

- Et oui, Hermione, tu n'aurais jamais dû m'abandonner… A présent, je n'ai plus qu'à te dire adieu. Avada…

Il leva sa baguette et un éclair vert commença à se jeter sur elle.

- Non !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux hagards, elle reprit conscience d'où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait et avec qui elle était. Seule, dans la chambre éclairée faiblement par un croissant de lune, le silence dominait. C'était un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar. Elle resta un moment, la respiration haletante, assise sur le matelas râpé. Ron n'était pas là. Et il était encore moins en train de la menacer. La jeune fille mit une main sur sa poitrine, ferma les yeux. Un hibou hulula au loin. Alors, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était seule. Les larmes alors se frayèrent un chemin sur ses joues sèches. Elle pleura en silence, jusqu'au petit matin.

Le soleil la réveilla doucement. Finalement, elle s'était endormie. Elle scruta à nouveau la maison. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attarde, elle avait encore beaucoup à faire : elle devait retrouver des rebelles et se mêler à eux pour préparer la révolte. Elle devait aussi faire sortir Ron. Elle quitta les lieux, son baluchon de vêtements sous le bras. Elle mâcha quelques plantes dans la forêt pour tromper la faim : heureusement qu'elle se souvenait des cours du Professeur Chourave ! Elle pouvait au moins repérer les vénéneuses des comestibles. Longeant un mince filet d'eau, elle marcha, inlassablement. Il fallait trouver un camp de rebelles. Il fallait qu'elle trouve de l'aide. Cela faisait sept mois qu'elle se le répétait et elle n'avait croisé personne. Pourtant, ils étaient là, tapis dans l'ombre, pourquoi ne se montraient-ils pas à elle ? Serait-elle comme ils l'écrivaient dans le journal ? Une paria ?

Son moral descendit encore : depuis plusieurs années, elle semblait en constante fuite. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle repensa à Ron, lors de leur dix-septième année, quand ils avaient accepté de suivre Harry dans sa quête des Horcruxes. C'était loin tout ça maintenant… Ils étaient encore jeunes et insouciants, ne sachant trop où aller, mais ils étaient ensemble. Sauf quand Ron a boudé et qu'il a décidé de partir. Mais encore, elle se trouvait avec Harry et la solitude se faisait quand même moins pesante. Ron… Harry… Si seulement elle pouvait les revoir… Est-ce qu'elle aurait la force de les protéger à nouveau ? Elle se sentait si faible…

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. Déjà que son moral descendait de jour en jour, elle ne devait plus douter d'elle-même. Elle arriva dans une petite clairière. Un peu fourbue, elle en profita pour se reposer un moment et s'entraîner à combattre. Les baguettes étaient de plus en plus interdites pour les sorciers, aussi elle n'en avait plus touché depuis un moment. Mais en revanche, quand elle s'était enfuie avec Ron juste après le coup d'Etat, ils s'étaient entraînés au maniement des couteaux et elle s'était montrée particulièrement douée. Elle s'amusa une heure à lancer ses pointes meurtrières, enchaînant roues et exercices de gym pour s'approcher de l'ennemi par surprise. La pratique semblait porter ses fruits : elle excellait à présent. Non sans une certaine fierté, elle remballa ses affaires en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

Mais au moment où elle repartait, la jeune fille s'arrêta net : dans les fossés, trois paires d'yeux la fixaient intensément. Prudemment, lentement, elle mit sa main à sa ceinture, où se tenaient prêts quelques couteaux. Puis, elle attendit. Longtemps. Enfin, une fillette blonde se releva de sous les fourrés.

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	3. Chapter 2: De profundis clamavi

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous! _

_Je suis tellement surprise d'avoir des abonnées que je vous offre plus tôt que prévu ce chapitre 2!_

_Merci à yam's pour son commentaire, il m'a beaucoup touchée, merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que ce début de fic te plaise! J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite!_

_L'histoire risque d'être assez longue, l'intrigue sera donc un peu complexe, et l'histoire d'amour n'est pas encore présente, mais ne désespérez pas, elle arrivera bientôt... soyez patient(e)s!_

_Je tiens juste à préciser que cette fic se passe après la guerre contre Voldemort, donc j'ai pris en compte tous les livres de JK Rowling, sauf l'épilogue, vu que mon histoire part dans une autre direction._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, enjoy!_

_A tout à l'heure!_

_Kumi_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : ****De profundis clamavi**

Les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent du regard, ne sachant de quel côté se trouvait l'autre. La fillette ne devait pas avoir douze ans, mais une aura émanait d'elle, écrasante, froide, imposant le respect et la crainte. Hermione sur ses gardes avait toujours la main sur ses couteaux. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, elle devait être prête. Mais il ne se passait rien. Elle tenta alors une approche, essayant de sourire.

- Bonjour. Qui es-tu ? Etes-vous des rebelles ?

Mais la petite blonde ne disait rien. Elle lui lançait des regards impénétrables, affichant une expression neutre.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de rencontrer la célèbre Hermione Granger ? articula-t-elle, lentement.

La brune se figea, interdite. Alors elle était aussi connue que ça ? Et un pressentiment lui souffla qu'elle ne devait pas être aimée dans ce camp-ci.

- Je cherche des rebelles pour combattre l'oppression, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un grand éclat de rire.

- Maudite Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu as rappliqué ventre à terre quand les moldus ont souhaité se venger, et maintenant que tu as voulu être plus stupide qu'eux en prenant le pouvoir, maintenant que tu as enfin compris qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à nous anéantir, tu fuis et tu te tournes vers les insurgés que tu as traqués sans relâche, qui depuis le début font face et tiennent tête à cette décadence !

Hermione sursauta au mot « moldu ». Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendu, car considéré comme irrespectueux. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle ne pouvait pas nier les propos de cette enfant. C'était malheureusement une sorte de vérité. Les yeux baissés, elle se sentait honteuse. Elle avait commis beaucoup de fautes durant les dernières années, emprisonnant des sorciers, obéissant à des ordres de moldus, mais elle pensait l'avoir fait pour le bien. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ces êtres dénués de pouvoir, ce milieu dont elle provenait l'avait si violemment rejetée pour ne voir en elle qu'une sorcière avide et dangereuse.

La jeune fille fixa un court instant les yeux glacés de la fillette. A priori, il s'agissait d'un camp de Sang-Pur. Et à l'évidence, elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Mais une voix lui glissa qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas repartir indemne.

- Soit, j'ai fait certains choix qui n'ont pas été les meilleurs. Alors quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Je suis sans baguette magique. Je suis impuissante. Allez-y, dit-elle en écartant les bras.

Mais la petite blonde avait autre chose en tête. Elle eut un sourire mauvais.

- Non, on ne te tuera pas ici, Granger. Tu vas d'abord nous dire ce que tu sais sur les moldus et leurs nouvelles tactiques de guerre.

Alors c'était ça, le deal. Ils lui soutireraient toutes les informations, puis une fois qu'ils auraient eu satisfaction, la tueraient froidement. Donner des informations, elle le voulait bien, mais se faire tuer juste après, ce n'était pas dans ses projets. De plus, elle était partie depuis longtemps, les techniques de guerre avaient dû évoluer, si elle se référait à la vitesse à laquelle elles s'amélioraient quand elle faisait encore partie des troupes. Et puis, instinctivement, une voix lui murmurait de ne pas donner trop d'informations aux Sang-Pur, vieux ennemis de la grande guerre.

- Je veux bien vous donner des informations, mais sachez que je suis partie depuis des mois du manoir de Dufrêne. Je ne sais donc plus grand-chose.

Contre toute attente, un homme brun qu'elle semblait connaître se leva du fourré et la fusilla du regard.

- On devrait l'abattre tout de suite. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps, elle. On devrait la tuer immédiatement. Sa vue me dégoûte, laisse-moi faire, Ara.

- Silence, Gregory.

Hermione se retint de pousser une exclamation. Les deux personnes en face d'elle était les piliers de la résistance Sang-Pur.

- Ara Greengrass et Gregory Goyle. Et je présume, Théodore Nott, ajouta-t-elle en scrutant le fourré sur la troisième paire d'yeux qui ne cessait de se consumer de haine.

La petite blonde lui lança un regard noir. Hermione avait appris dans ses recherches contre les rebelles que les Greengrass avaient trois filles au lieu de deux, et qu'après la mort de ses sœurs aînées, impliquées grandement dans cette lutte, la petite dernière s'était alors normalement placée au sommet du groupe. Cela signifiait deux choses : ils avaient tous des baguettes magiques et elle n'en avait pas. Ils avaient tous des envies de meurtres car elle était à l'origine de plusieurs enfermements de leurs membres. Ils n'avaient pas oublié la guerre et ont nourri des sentiments de rancœur et de vengeance à son propre égard et à celui des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et n'étaient pas prêt à oublier leur rancune. D'une attitude indéchiffrable, elle attendait, puis, tout s'accéléra : un écart de côté lui permit d'échapper à un éclair rouge. Alors, sans attendre, elle envoya deux couteaux sur les deux cibles devant elles qui ripostèrent par des sortilèges mortels. Hermione eut tout juste le temps de s'agripper à un branche d'arbre la plus proche et de décoller du sol. Un regard vers son premier agresseur lui confirma qu'elle était observée depuis les hauteurs par un autre sorcier, elle ne le reconnut pas et lui lança un couteau. Trop rapide, le sorcier avait déjà disparu. Ne sachant que pertinemment l'issue de combat contre quatre sorciers entraînés, elle décida de retarder la mort et courut à travers la forêt, les éclats de rire et les sorts fusant sur ses talons. Elle se sentait faiblir à chaque instant, mais la peur au ventre, elle ne sentait même plus les branches lui lacérer les membres et les racines essayer de la retenir.

Elle se retrouva bien vite hors de la forêt. Continuant de traverser la plaine qui s'offrait devant elle, elle n'osait pas se retourner. Mais le silence tout à coup lui imposa la réalité : ils ne l'avaient pas poursuivie. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais fut rassurée. Continuant de fuir, elle arriva sur une falaise. Hagarde, elle chercha une cachette et ses yeux se posèrent sur un monticule trop important et trop carré pour qu'il soit naturel sur un plateau. Elle s'approcha furtivement et essaya de trouver une entrée. La porte était massive, rouillée. Hermione s'aperçut alors, non sans un sentiment de crainte, qu'elle était devant ces machines moldues que les Puissants avaient construites pour survivre à la guerre : des bunkers. Si c'était une de leurs créations, peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'approcher plus près. Mais la peur de voir surgir à nouveau les Sang-Pur la poussa à commettre un acte irréfléchi. Elle tira la lourde porte et s'engouffra dans le noir de la cachette.

Une odeur forte la prit à la gorge à mesure qu'elle descendait les marches. Dans la pénombre, elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, ne sachant sur quoi elle allait tomber. Cette odeur… Une odeur désagréable, acre, nauséabonde. L'urine… L'alcool… La sueur… Le renfermé. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu au noir, et quand elle finit l'escalier, elle pouvait apercevoir des silhouettes de fauteuils, de tables et un vieux lit au fond de la pièce circulaire. Et puis, une silhouette humaine, dans un fauteuil, dos tourné.

- Qui est là ? demanda une voix rauque.

Hermione se raidit, mais l'homme ne semblait pas chercher à se retourner. Instinctivement, elle mit la main sur sa ceinture. Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant doucement. Il ne lui restait qu'un couteau, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Rangez donc ça. Vous ne m'aurez pas avec un couteau aussi émoussé.

Encore plus sur ses gardes, elle fixait le dos du fauteuil, silencieuse. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Deux respirations s'entendaient. L'une calme, l'autre haletante. Soudain, l'homme se leva de son fauteuil et fit face à l'intruse, mais il s'arrêta net, stoppé dans son élan pour s'approcher d'elle. Il semblait hésiter.

- Her… Hermione ? demanda-t-il, prudemment, faiblement.

La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière. Elle n'aimait pas que tout le monde la connaisse sans qu'elle puisse déterminer qui.

- Qui êtes-vous ? articula-t-elle difficilement.

Alors, contre toute attente, l'inconnu leva ce qu'il semblait être une baguette et alluma la pièce. Quelques bougies commencèrent à brûler sur la table, près du lit et à côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière étouffa un cri, reculant de plusieurs pas, les mains sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Pourtant elle ne se détachait pas de ces deux yeux verts qui avaient été, un jour, pétillants et malicieux.

- Harry… Harry, c'est toi ?

Elle avait dit ça dans un souffle, n'osant trop y croire. L'homme aux cheveux de jet qui se tenait devant elle lui adressa une esquisse de sourire qui se voulait rassurant. C'était bien Harry Potter. Elle se rapprocha, lentement. Elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras, une lueur d'espoir la submergeant. Mais son visage se décomposa en le détaillant de plus près. Il avait pris au moins dix ans depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, la dernière fois. Il était maigre, semblait faible, ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses grandes jambes de héron. Il tendit une main, paume ouverte, en direction de la jeune fille. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son visage : ses yeux étaient ternes, cerclés de longues cernes presque noires. Sa peau était pâle, les rides s'étaient creusées sur ses joues et son front, et ses lèvres… ses lèvres tremblaient en essayant de lui sourire, s'étiraient en un rictus sans joie, comme si elles avaient oublié ce qu'était rire.

La jeune fille lui prit la main tendue et s'approcha encore plus, venant se lover contre son ancien ami. Il l'encercla dans ses bras autrefois puissants, à présent squelettiques. Il empestait l'alcool, l'urine et la sueur, mais une chaleur oubliée jusqu'alors la réconforta et lui fit taire un moment ses angoisses.

Un peu gênée par ce long contact, elle desserra son étreinte et plongea ses yeux noisette dans son regard vert.

- Ça fait longtemps, Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Un an à peu près.

- Ah oui… Seulement ?

- Que fais-tu là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Mais toi, qu'as-tu fait ?

Ses yeux semblèrent reprendre un peu de vie et l'encourageaient à lui parler d'elle, comme un enfant désireux d'avoir une histoire. Hermione ne pouvait empêcher ce regard douloureux en découvrant ce que la guerre avait fait de son ami. Il n'était plus le héros enfiévré qui s'évertuait à combattre le mal. Il était devenu un alcoolique notoire renfermé sur lui-même. Que s'était-il passé pour que tout bascule de la sorte ? Il lui proposa un siège et il se rassit lourdement dans son fauteuil en face du canapé usé qu'elle avait choisi.

- Harry raconte-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- J'ai arrêté le ministère. Ils m'ont poursuivi. Je me suis réfugié là. J'attends.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Il attendait. Elle savait ce qu'il attendait mais elle n'osait se l'avouer. Dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il n'attendait qu'une chose. _La mort_. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle se refusait à la poser, sentant que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder.

- Et… Ron ?

- Il est encore enfermé. Je me suis enfuie sans pouvoir l'aider. C'est lui qui m'a aidée à…

Les sanglots bloquèrent sa phrase. Elle fut secouée de larmes pendant quelques minutes. Il ne faisait aucun geste, la laissant se calmer, mais compatissant du plus profond de son âme avec elle.

- Et… tu es tout seul ici ? Où est… Où est Gin…

- Je vais te faire un thé. Ou alors autre chose. Un whisky ? Qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais boire ? Ou manger ? J'imagine que tu n'as rien eu à manger depuis un moment.

Elle acquiesça, se mordant la langue. Il ne voulait pas parler.

- Un thé c'est parfait.

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers un semblant d'appareils électroménagers, elle détaillait la pièce : un grand cercle dans lequel se trouvait un lit vers un mur, un canapé et un fauteuil en son centre, à côté d'une table. La pièce aurait pu être conviviale si elle n'était pas aussi sale : des vêtements s'entassaient un peu partout, des cadavres de bouteilles et des éclats de verre ou de porcelaine jonchaient et parsemaient le sol. A priori, Harry n'avait pas fait le ménage depuis un moment. Une étagère supposée servir de cellier regroupait quelques légumes pourris. Un filet d'eau coulait près de l'entrée. Il prit un récipient et le glissa dessous. Puis, il se mit à farfouiller dans une boîte, en sortit une autre plus petite et l'ouvrit. Il déposa lentement deux pincées de feuilles racornies dans un bol ébréché et retourna vers le sceau à moitié rempli. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit bouillir l'eau, la mélangea aux feuilles et lui apporta son bol. Elle le remercia, appréciant la chaleur du contenant. Il se prit un verre et se servit un double whisky.

- Les moldus ont des bons alcools. Celui-là est aussi bon que le Pur Feu.

Hermione le regarda, surprise.

- Tu les appelles « moldus » maintenant ?

- Oui, dit-il avec un sourire las. On ne peut les appeler Puissants. C'est comme si on avait appelé Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fois que tu démocratises un nom, il perd en partie de son pouvoir. Un moldu, ça reste un moldu. Même avec une baguette magique dans les mains et des conseils pour s'en servir correctement.

- Tu as raison.

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi penser. Harry avait l'air si fatigué. Qu'était-il arrivé à Ginny ? Depuis quand buvait-il ?

- Ce… ça fait longtemps que… enfin… tu t'es mis à… à boire ?

Il planta son regard vert dans celui d'Hermione qui se fit toute petite sur son siège. Puis, il dériva sur son verre et eut un soupir gêné.

- Oh ça…

Et il détourna les yeux, craintif, honteux.

- Arrête de me fixer avec cet air-là, Hermione. On fait tous comme on peut.

Elle déglutit, eut le cœur gros. Elle arrêta de dévisager son interlocuteur, et son regard se posa sur la main qui tenait le verre.

- Harry… ta main…

Se rendant compte de ce que regardait son amie, le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa main droite. Une cicatrice profonde en forme d'étoile recouvrait tout le dessus de la main. Il eut un petit rire, mal à l'aise.

- Blessure de guerre, hein.

Mais Hermione ne fut pas convaincue. Parce qu'elle savait la signification de ce signe pour l'avoir maintes fois vu faire et fait.

- Tu… tu t'es fait arrêter ?

- Hermione…

- Mais ils t'ont relâché. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé après que tu aies quitté le ministère de la magie ? Dis-le-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Où est Ginny ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Ca fait sept mois que je ne sais plus rien de ce qu'il se passe. Raconte-moi !

Harry afficha un air sombre, les yeux rivés sur son verre. Un silence lourd s'était établi. Lentement, il prit la parole.

- En Août, après le coup d'Etat qui avait été accepté par le ministère de la magie, et qui a échoué, les moldus ont fait un traité pour éradiquer tous les sorciers. Ont commencé alors des massacres de masse. Pour minimiser les dégâts, le ministère a décrété en Octobre que la faute revenait à ceux qui avaient préparé sur le terrain la trahison et rejetait toute responsabilité. Ils ont donc obtenu une entrevue avec le gouvernement moldu pour leur donner une liste. Il fallait des têtes pour que les moldus ne se mettent pas à haïr le monde sorcier de façon à sauver leur peau. Ton nom et celui de Ron étaient en première ligne. J'ai refusé cette solution, j'ai essayé d'user de ma position pour faire changer les choses, mais quand j'ai vu qu'au bout de plusieurs mois, rien ne s'arrangeait, j'ai démissionné. C'était en janvier. Je me suis enfui, avec Ginny et j'ai été considéré comme traître à mon parti.

Il fit une pause, les yeux dans le vague, sirotant une gorgée de whisky.

- Deux mois plus tard, j'ai été arrêté avec Ginny par les moldus. On commençait à se rapprocher des rebelles et on cherchait des moyens désespérés pour entrer en contact avec vous. Mais on ne trouvait rien, on ne savait rien. La propagande fleurissait autour de nous et rien n'était vrai. Un coup on vous disait morts, un coup on vous disait enfermés, un coup on vous disait libres. Rien n'était fiable. En Mars…

Il soupira. La suite semblait insupportable à dire, comme une vérité qui ne prenait forme qu'en mettant des mots dessus.

- En Mars, reprit-il courageusement, Ginny et moi avons été arrêtés. Trop contents d'avoir pu faire une aussi belle prise, ils ont appliqué la sentence maximale. Nous avons été tous les deux torturés jusqu'à devenir fous. Cela a duré un temps inimaginable. Finalement, comme nous ne leur apportions rien, ils se sont lassés. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne nous avaient rien fait. Cette nuit-là, Ginny a dû ressentir que c'était la dernière nuit que nous passions ensemble. Elle m'a pris contre elle et m'a serré très fort, essayant de rire.

Hermione retint son souffle. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la « peine éternelle » que s'amusait à faire tomber Dufrêne.

- J'ai dû… Ils l'ont amenée sur l'estrade. J'étais attaché, le corps en sang, à demi-conscient, mais quand j'ai compris, il était trop tard. Je me démenais comme un ogre pour aller la sauver. Elle est restée digne. Même dans les flammes, elle n'a pas crié. Elle n'avait qu'un regard triste où se lisait la douleur. Je hurlais pour elle. Ils m'ont obligé à la regarder jusqu'au bout se consumer. Quand le spectacle fut fini, ils m'ont assommé. J'étais en sang, dans un fossé, en pleine campagne. J'ai erré pendant des jours, des semaines. Je suis arrivé là par hasard. J'ai trouvé cet endroit et j'ai décidé de m'y enterrer.

Un long silence s'installa. Alors c'était ça ? Harry avait payé pour ses crimes à elle ?

- Je suis désolée.

Il la contempla longuement, sans rien dire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en brisant soudain le silence.

- C'est de ma faute si tu as souffert autant. Ron et moi, on ne cherchait qu'à sauver notre peau. On était déjà enfermés quand tu nous as cherchés. Et quand c'est toi qui as été attrapé, je me suis échappée. C'est une suite d'accidents qui nous ont empêchés de nous retrouver à temps. Si j'avais su…

- Arrête, Hermione.

Sa voix était posée. Il n'était pas en colère, il était las.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Arrête de croire que tu dois endosser toute la misère du monde. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on n'a pas pu se battre. Ginny était courageuse et elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde de s'être battue pour toi.

Il finit son verre et s'en resservit un. Hermione, abasourdie, ne pouvait pas empêcher une colère sourde de monter en elle. Il fallait qu'ils paient. Tous.

- Viens Harry, dit-elle en se levant. Il faut se battre. Ensemble, on peut faire quelque chose. On a réussi à mettre un terme au règne de Voldemort, on peut y arriver !

Il la détailla à travers son verre et eut un sourire amer. Mais il ne répondit rien.

- Je vais faire à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ? Il ne doit plus me rester grand-chose, mais je pense avoir quelques pommes de terre…

Mêlant le geste à la parole il s'approcha de l'étagère en titubant, et se dirigea vers la table, quelques patates en main. Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Elle était en cause, et ça l'énervait encore plus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants, à regarder son meilleur ami se dégrader de plus en plus, la santé démolie et l'instinct de vie anéanti. Elle n'y tint plus.

- Où est Harry Potter ?

Lentement, il se retourna, la scrutant d'un regard indéchiffrable.

- Où est-il ? Qu'en as-tu fait ? Redonne-moi mon ami !

- Hermione…

- Enfin, Harry ! Regarde-toi ! Tout ça ! Ta tristesse, ta colère, ta fatigue ! Tu as décidé d'oublier et tu sombres dans l'alcool ! Tu ne cherches plus à combattre. Tu es un pantin, une poupée de chiffon qui a peur de se confronter à la réalité. Où est le Grand Harry Potter qui n'a jamais perdu son ardeur au combat et sa hargne pour vaincre quiconque se mettait en travers du chemin du bien ? Réagis !

- La ferme !

Il avait tapé du poing sur la table. Hermione sursauta, attendit qu'il continue, le cœur accéléré, mais il semblait s'enfermer dans un mutisme effroyable et elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer, sautant sur ses jambes.

- Je suis en cause de ton malheur, pour une partie. J'ai envie d'y remédier, mais pour ça, il faut que tu m'aides ! Redeviens dynamique ! Je n'ai pas perdu mon envie de me battre pour la bonne cause ! Bon sang, Harry !

- Fous-moi la paix, Hermione.

L'interpellée se figea. Sa voix s'était élevée, et il la fusillait du regard. Mais il n'avait pas crié. C'était un ton monocorde. Il poursuivit, de la même manière :

- Arrête de penser que tu comprends tout, que tu pardonnes tout et que tout ira mieux. J'ai failli perdre plus d'une fois la vie dans ces combats, j'avais conscience que les autres mourraient pour moi, et je ne pensais qu'à une chose : les protéger. Mais est-ce que c'est protéger quelqu'un que le voir se faire tuer sous ses yeux ? Sans rien faire ? Ils ont gagné, Hermione ! Je ne peux plus me battre. Je ne veux plus impliquer personne et je tiens à rester seul aussi longtemps que l'on ne sera pas hors de danger.

- En te bourrant la gueule ? ironisa-t-elle.

- L'alcool est une bonne compagne, répliqua-t-il. Au moins, elle ne te juge pas.

Il avait lâché ça, placidement. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas en reste.

- Il faut trouver des alliés ! Ces rebelles que tu as côtoyés, où sont-ils à présent ? Aide-moi ! Ensemble, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Allez, sors de ce trou et arrête de ressasser le passer ! Vis ! Viens dehors, il fait beau, il fait bon ! La vie est encore présente ! Il faut qu'on évite que le même sort se produise pour d'autres personnes ! Je sais ce que c'est, quand l'espoir n'est plus présent, quand la vie n'est plus utile et que l'on se demande à quoi bon continuer, mais il faut vivre ! Harry, vis pour les autres ! Pour leur insuffler de l'espoir ! Tu es une icône ! Les gens ne t'ont pas oublié ! Ils souhaitent te voir reprendre le flambeau ! Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Regarde-moi !

Elle s'était approchée, avait crié ses derniers mots en lui secouant la manche de son pull. Mais devant son expression léthargique, elle se figea. Les yeux vides, il fixait les pommes de terre qu'il tenait en main, ailleurs. La jeune fille le lâcha, rageusement. Déçue, énervée, elle recula de quelques pas. Harry avait beau être son ami, elle ne pouvait rester dans un endroit qui sentait autant la mort. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Harry. Si tu changes d'avis, retrouve-moi. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par ces… moldus. Tu as raison, ils ne sont pas si puissants qu'ils veulent le faire croire. Nous devons nous aider ! Si jamais tu acceptes de revivre, fais-moi signe. Nos chemins se recroiseront. D'ici là, essaie de ne plus boire, et retrouve l'énergie que tu avais quand on se battait pour les Horcruxes et quand Ron et Ginny étaient là ! Je t'attendrai.

Et sans un regard en arrière, elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, sortant de cette tombe austère et putride. Harry, les mains pleines de pommes de terre, les yeux dans le vide, murmura :

- Tu ne sais pas tout, Hermione. Tu ne sais pas tout.

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	4. Chapter 3: Aut pati aut mori

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le troisième chapitre! _

_J'ai modifié les titres des chapitres, de sorte à avoir des citations latines. Si vous ne pouvez pas les comprendre, je les expliquerai après chaque publication de nouveau chapitre, il suffit de m'en faire part._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! On s'en va tout doucement vers la rencontre (enfin!) tant attendue entre nos deux protagonistes!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : **Aut pati aut mori**

La jeune fille courut, sans se retourner. L'air frais de la nuit tombée lui donnait une impression de liberté qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Elle huma l'herbe humide de la prairie, respirant avec difficulté cet air pur qu'elle avait un instant oublié dans ce bunker mortel. Les herbes folles du plateau se balançaient doucement selon les humeurs de la brise qui s'emmêla dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle dévala une pente, glissa et atterrit en roulé boulé sur le sol. Elle rit de bon cœur, se sentant de nouveau vivante, savourant l'instant présent. Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, elle fixa l'horizon, réfléchissant à la direction à emprunter. Prenant la direction opposée de ses précédents assaillants, elle longea l'épais sous-bois, pour finalement se glisser entre les arbres, silencieuse. Elle marcha longtemps, attentive au moindre mouvement, au moindre bruit, à la moindre ombre suspecte. Elle marcha toute la nuit, infatigable. Une seule idée l'obsédait : il fallait fuir cet endroit, fuir ce qu'elle y avait vu. Harry n'était plus Harry. C'était un homme brisé, rongé par le remords, la solitude et la tristesse. Ce n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et elle n'avait pas pu accepter sa déchéance.

Torturée par ses visions, elle se sentit soudain vulnérable : si ses pulsions, ses souvenirs et ses remords la submergeaient, allait-elle finir comme ça ? Craintive, elle se mit à courir, comme si la vitesse lui permettait de fuir plus facilement ses pensées. Elle devait se concentrer. Sauver Ron. S'allier aux rebelles. Permettre un équilibre. Pour ne plus avoir à fuir, ne plus avoir à courir, ne plus avoir à se cacher. Pouvoir être libre, enfin.

Elle grimpa à un arbre, s'assit sur une branche en hauteur et se cala confortement en attendant le lever du soleil. Entre le feuillage des caducs, elle ne risquait rien. Elle se décida à voyager de nuit, la journée étant trop risquée désormais pour qu'elle s'aventure seule dans les fourrés : si jamais elle croisait encore les insurgés ? Mâchant une racine terreuse, qu'elle avait arrachée à l'arbre sur lequel elle se trouvait, elle se plongea à nouveau dans ses réflexions pour finalement tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

- 25 gallions. Et encore je te fais un prix.

Le jeune homme toisa son interlocutrice d'un air glacial. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, sous sa capuche, mais elle devinait ses yeux perçants, d'un gris métallique. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. En temps de crise, il fallait savoir ce qu'on voulait. Sans rien dire, il tendit les pièces et récupéra une fiole violette qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler dans sa cape. Puis, toujours silencieux, il disparut dans la foule.

Il transplana près de la maisonnette qui lui servait d'abri. Merlin qu'il n'aimait pas descendre dans ce ghetto faire des courses. En surplomb sur une colline, à l'orée d'un bosquet, il se terrait là depuis la dénonciation de ses parents, quelques mois plus tôt. Les insurgés lui avaient alors semblé bien grotesques et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec eux.

Si jamais il remettait la main sur cette Daphné… La haine déforma son visage aux traits si fins. Il posa violemment la fiole sur la table de la cuisine et ouvrit un grand grimoire poussiéreux. Sa colère s'estompa aussitôt. Il était trop fatigué, trop las pour s'épuiser à haïr quelqu'un. Il tourna rapidement les pages, s'arrêta sur ce qu'il venait de trouver, parcourant en diagonale de son doigt fin les lignes manuscrites, il tapota légèrement en signe d'impatience. Soudain, il trouva. Les traits froncés, il soupira, concentré sur ce qu'il lisait. Sortant de la chaumière, une capuche rabattue sur ses cheveux blonds, trop voyants, il s'élança dans la forêt à la recherche des ingrédients souhaités.

Au bout d'une heure, il revint les bras chargés de racines et de feuilles. Dans un chaudron, il mélangea le tout, regarda d'un air anxieux et concentré la recette appliquée à la lettre. Une fois prête, la mixture avait la consistance d'un vomi d'hyppogriffe et la couleur d'un scroutt à pétard. Non sans un air de dégoût, il la prépara, enleva sa cape, son pull et sa chemise pour se mettre torse nu. S'aidant d'un miroir long qui traînait dans la pièce, il étala tant bien que mal la pâte, en faisant des ronds avec sa baguette magique, sur une cicatrice béante qui lui barrait le dos en diagonale. Le jeune homme faisait une mine crispée, se retenant de pousser des cris de douleurs alors que la pâte s'étalait difficilement.

Il but ensuite de longues gorgées de la fiole violette. Nouveau soupir. Il reposa le flacon et s'assit à une chaise près de la table, la tête dans les mains, le regard scrutant désespérément une carte du pays. Rien. Il n'avait pas d'idée d'où se trouvaient ses parents à l'heure actuelle. S'il avait su, il aurait fréquenté un peu plus les insurgés ou se serait plus mêlé des affaires du ministère. Mais un tel dégoût pour tout ça lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Après la chute de Voldemort, il avait juré de se retirer définitivement de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler ses souffrances et ses humiliations. Non, même bien avant la chute en fait. Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais eu dans l'idée de conquérir le monde ou d'aider quelqu'un à le conquérir. Il n'avait agi que par pur intérêt personnel et égoïste : en faisant ce qu'on lui demandait, on lui foutait la paix et c'était tant mieux.

Il avait compris que les plus puissants et les plus grands étaient les plus seuls et par conséquent les moins emmerdés. Il était donc entré à Poudlard en s'étant juré de vivre libre, loin de ses parents et de ses règles de classes. Il avait décidé d'afficher une facette détestable pour pouvoir goûter à une liberté inestimable. En étant arrogant et sûr de lui, il avait forgé une barrière, et personne ne venait lui chercher des noises, et c'était tant mieux. Il avait une cour pour lui subvenir et n'avait besoin de rendre de compte à personne. Et c'était tant mieux. Et ça aurait dû le rester.

Mais il a fallu que Voldemort vienne s'en mêler. Durant les premières années, il trouvait ça drôle de fustiger le trio infernal. Surtout Potter. Les critiques, acerbes et blessantes, se multipliaient quand il se trouvait près d'eux, savourant cette répartie naïve et impétueuse.

Mais quand le retour du grand mage noir se révéla inéluctable, ça ne l'amusa plus du tout. Dans le respect des valeurs familiales, il accepta de prendre part aux projets des mangemorts, sachant pertinemment qu'il jouait son honneur et sa fierté. Plus il déjouait les plans de Potter et cie, plus il était valorisé et moins sa vie et celle de ses parents étaient en danger. Mais à trop vouloir briller, il s'était brûlé les ailes. Quand Lucius avait été déchu de la confiance divine, ce fut lui, son fils, qui avait été mis en ligne de mire.

Dumbledore avait insinué le doute dans son esprit. Lui qui avait toujours fait ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire, il avait été valorisé par ce vieillard pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il représentait. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi Voldemort lui avait confié cette tâche, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Il avait eu bien conscience d'avoir joué sa vie. « Une vie pour une vie. » La pression avait été insupportable cette année-là. Il avait alors juré de ne plus se faire prendre à ce genre de pièges à l'avenir. Plus jamais. Il devait le faire et serait sauvé. La marque des Ténèbres, les masques des mangemorts, tout ça n'était que pour se rassurer qu'un jour ou l'autre, il pourrait se libérer et vivre sa propre vie, loin de ces batailles aberrantes.

Il s'était délibérément détaché de tout pour ne rien devoir à personne. Mais c'était sans compter cet enfoiré de Potter qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans la Salle sur Demande. Cet enfoiré de Potter, qui semblait tout encaisser, qui était aimé pour son passé et qui n'en profitait même pas.

Il eut un petit rictus. Ça lui semblait bien loin, ce temps. Maintenant, il le savait, les choses étaient différentes : Potter devait être en train de préparer une vengeance pour sa belette chérie. Les émotions, les sentiments font faire de belles conneries. Pansy en avait été la preuve.

* * *

Le soleil l'éblouit brutalement. Elle se réveilla : il devait être aux alentours de midi. Elle entendit quelques bruits au-dessous d'elle. Elle dressa l'oreille mais fut soulagée de ne constater que des lapins joueurs. La faim la saisit et elle se mit à dévorer du regard ce gibier sur pattes. Lentement, elle descendit de son perchoir et se laissa tomber en douceur près de ses cibles. Ramassant un caillou pointu, elle s'immobilisa un instant. Retenant son souffle, elle compta mentalement : sur le trois, elle envoya son arme qui s'éclata contre la tête du lièvre. Raide mort. Réjouie, la jeune fille se rapprocha de sa victime, faisant déguerpir les autres rongeurs. Faire un feu en pleine journée était moins dangereux que la nuit. Elle sortit un briquet de sa besace et alluma quelques brindilles. D'une main fébrile, elle sortit le couteau restant pour dépecer son butin et l'embrocha sur une branche pour le faire rôtir. Elle se régala sauvagement, dévorant la bestiole. Elle n'avait pas mangé de viande depuis quand ? Peut-être trois ou quatre mois. Elle n'avait pas mangé de vrai repas depuis quand ? Son estomac le savait, lui, car après trois bouchées, elle se sentit repue. Rangeant le reste de lapin dans son sac, elle se remit vite sur pieds, éteignit son feu, masqua la cendre et se remit en route. Cet épisode la mit de bonne humeur et elle se surprit même à siffler. Siffler ? Elle s'arrêta net. Elle était joyeuse ? Alors que Ron était enfermé, Harry était détruit et Ginny morte ? Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue et son cœur se transperça. Comment pouvait-elle être joyeuse dans une situation pareille ? La jeune fille accéléra le pas et redevint alerte aux bruits environnants. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que de réussir. Il fallait trouver tous les moyens inimaginables pour sauver Ron et pour rejoindre les rebelles.

Hermione regarda le ciel : à priori, elle marchait en direction du nord. Le manoir de Dufrêne, à des lieues d'ici, était donc derrière elle. En repensant à ce qu'il se passait dans ces murs, son sang se glaça. Elle chassa ses démons. Elle devait trouver les rebelles.

Elle passa à hauteur d'une auberge à l'allure abandonnée. Lentement, elle contourna la bâtisse et regarda furtivement à l'intérieur. Sur ses gardes, elle pénétra dans la salle où une bataille semblait aussi avoir eu lieu. Avançant à pas légers, elle s'approcha d'une pièce ayant l'air d'une cuisine. Il lui fallait renflouer ses couteaux et elle priait pour qu'il y ait ce qu'elle cherchait. Grand sourire. Dans un tiroir, elle trouva son bonheur. Trois lames petites mais tranchantes étincelèrent. Elle les rangea rapidement à sa ceinture, puis continua son exploration. Elle se figea : de larges bandes de sang avaient été tracées sur le mur du couloir qui menait à l'arrière de l'auberge. A en juger par ce qu'elle voyait, la bataille était récente, le sang était à peine écaillé. La porte qui terminait le couloir était fermée et maculée de sang. Refoulant une nausée, elle poussa la porte, qui émit un grincement mauvais. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça sur place. La chambre n'était plus qu'un gigantesque abattoir : sur les murs, le sol, les draps, le sang avait été projeté, en longues gerbes qui avaient encore une couleur rougeâtre. Mais ce qui l'écœura par-dessus tout fut les deux corps immobiles. L'un, par terre, sur le dos, était celui d'une fille, ses cheveux blonds masquant son visage. Lentement, Hermione s'approcha, déplaçant ses mèches pour savoir à qui appartenait ce corps démembré et meurtri. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri, se relevant rapidement, une main sur sa bouche, les yeux agrandis d'effroi. Hannah Abott se trouvait sous ses yeux. Hermione se retourna soudain vers le corps qui gisait sur le lit, à plat ventre. Si Hannah était ici, alors ce corps d'homme ne devait être autre que… La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'arrêter en retournant le corps. Ses jambes s'affaissèrent sous elle. Un brusque haut le cœur lui fit recracher ses tripes et elle s'écroula, secouée de sanglots. Non, pourquoi Neville aussi ? Pourquoi ? Elle resta un moment, assise, déchirée, déboussolée. La violence avec laquelle les assaillants les avaient tués lui arrachait des cris de désespoir et de souffrance à fendre l'âme d'un détraqueur.

Un bruit soudain lui fit reprendre conscience de sa situation : ils avaient été tués il y a peu. Donc les assassins pouvaient encore être dans le coin. Des bruits de pas d'abord lointains puis se rapprochant la tirèrent de sa léthargie et elle déguerpit par la fenêtre brisée alors que des éclairs rouge et vert fusaient au-dessus de sa tête et de son épaule.

- Encore une ! Elle est là ! Attrapez-là !

Hermione ne savait plus où elle était. Elle fuyait. Elle se sentait rattrapée, les hommes à sa poursuite. Sauver sa peau. Fuir. Elle n'avait que ces mots-là à la bouche. Mais les images des corps qu'elle venait de découvrir la hantaient. Neville et Hannah, les cheveux épars, le regard fixe, les membres désarticulés, couverts de leur propre sang… Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle se sentait si vulnérable, mais aussi tout lui sembla si futile. Pourquoi continuer de fuir ? Pourquoi continuer de se battre ? Harry avait raison. Ils avaient tout pris. Ils voulaient tout éradiquer. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre. Elle arriva vers une chaumière à l'allure abandonnée. Sans réfléchir, alors que les cris se rapprochaient, elle s'engouffra dans la porte d'entrée, vit un vieux canapé, se glissa dessous et attendit. Longtemps. Les yeux fermés, priant pour qu'ils ne la trouvent pas. Elle était entrée dans cette maison sans son habituelle prudence. Sinon elle l'aurait vu. Le chaudron plein de soupe encore fumante.

Les hommes étaient près de l'entrée, ils s'étaient immobilisés, puis s'éloignaient dans la direction opposée. Un soupir de soulagement lui rappela qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration depuis bientôt dix minutes. Elle sortit prudemment de sous le fauteuil, mais une baguette la pointa dans le dos avant qu'elle n'ait sorti ses jambes et elle se figea, terrorisée.

- Sors. Doucement.

La voix était posée, glaciale, traînante. Une voix d'homme, grave, d'une hostilité qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Une longue minute s'écoula. Elle était debout, n'osant se retourner, et attendait patiemment la formule de mort et l'éclair vert. Mais rien. L'individu semblait la détailler. Il sembla même s'étonner. La voix brisa soudain ce nouveau silence :

- Granger ?

Alors lentement, elle prit ce ton pour une invitation et se retourna. Ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	5. Chapter 4: Aliis si licet, tibi non lice

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien!_

_Pour débuter cette semaine, voici le quatrième chapitre! Enfin la rencontre tant attendue! ^^_

_ Fanny: Merci pour ta review, ca me fait très plaisir! Vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise! J'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : **Aliis si licet, tibi non licet **

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Non, elle ne rêvait malheureusement pas. L'homme devant lequel elle se trouvait la toisait d'un regard insondable, le visage fermé, sa baguette pointée vers elle, seul signe de menace. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, la mine interdite. Non, c'était juste impossible. De tous les êtres vivants au monde, de tous les sorciers qu'elle connaissait, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur _lui_. Elle aurait préféré avoir subi cinquante fois le sortilège de Doloris et être morte une dizaine de fois de toutes les tortures les plus horribles et inimaginables que se retrouver devant lui et périr par sa main. Bien sûr qu'il était en liberté. Il avait échappé à Azkaban, bien que ses parents aient eu moins de chance que lui. Et dire qu'elle était même allée jusqu'à oublier son existence!

- Toi, finit-elle par lâcher, dans un effort pour contenir sa surprise et son dégoût. Encore vivant ?

Mais l'inconnu ne répondit pas. Il ne la quittait pas du regard et semblait réfléchir. Certainement à comment la tuer et comment se débarrasser de son corps. Un long silence s'installa, morbide, lourd, étouffant. Elle pestait intérieurement de s'être fait piéger de la sorte. Il était debout, campé sur ses jambes, semblait presque aussi maigre que Harry, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, un peu plus longs que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, le visage d'une pâleur à rendre jaloux un mort. Seuls ses yeux gardaient une étincelle de vie. Sa silhouette, bien que plus longiligne par un régime forcé, gardait malgré tout un semblant d'élégance au personnage imbu de fierté et d'arrogance qu'elle avait si bien connu à Poudlard. Drago Malefoy. En personne.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il, détachant chaque syllabe, avec une voix indifférente.

Hermione le dévisagea, observant ses réactions. Elle avait envie, brutalement, de l'envoyer sur les roses, de lui dire qu'elle se promenait là par hasard, qu'elle avait vu de la lumière et qu'elle était entrée. C'est vrai, en temps de guerre, on se demande bien ce qu'on peut faire à courir dans les bois, se cacher sous un canapé miteux dans une maison qu'on ne connaît pas. Mais elle se contint, sa vie en dépendait. En fait, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se moquait d'elle et elle demeura le plus impassible possible.

- Je pensais que cette maison était abandonnée. J'ai voulu m'y cacher.

Il eut un petit rire narquois. Ses yeux gris étincelaient dangereusement. Il était en colère. Elle était rentrée, il avait été repéré. Cela signifiait certainement qu'il devrait trouver une nouvelle cachette maintenant.

- _Accio_ Baguette.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de réprimer un sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai plus de baguette depuis longtemps.

Furieux de sa réponse, il la fusilla du regard. Puis il la détailla. Ses pupilles grises s'attardèrent sur la besace qu'elle avait coincée dans sa ceinture. D'ailleurs, sur sa ceinture…

- C'est quoi, ça ? fit-il en montrant avec son menton la ceinture où plusieurs manches de couteaux s'alignaient. Et qu'y a-t-il dans ton sac ?

Instinctivement, elle porta ses mains aux objets mentionnés, sourcils froncés, mais elle ne bougea, ni ne répondit pas.

- Tu te fais courser par des moldus maintenant ? enchaîna-t-il, avec une lueur un peu folle au fond de ses iris métalliques. Ça doit être dur de se faire attaquer par ton propre clan.

Elle encaissa la critique, une vague de colère l'envahit mais elle resta impassible. Brusquement, elle sentit son baluchon et sa ceinture se délier, se détacher d'elle pour s'envoler dans la main encore libre de son agresseur. Il leur jeta un regard rapide.

- Des couteaux ? Tu es devenue lanceuse de couteaux ? Tu te crois au cirque ? Il faut dire qu'avec ta crinière, tu passes facilement pour un lion enragé, la nargua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Par Merlin, Granger ! C'est dégueulasse !

Il avait laissé tomber le sac sous le coup de la surprise : une tête de lièvre sanguinolente dépassa de l'ouverture. Il la foudroya du regard, alors qu'elle tentait de refouler un sourire moqueur. Cette fille était d'une incroyable originalité. Qui aurait cru que la petite intello de l'école serait devenue un clown affamé et farouche ?

- Décidément, les Sang-de-Bourbe sont tombés encore plus bas que je le pensais. Maintenant, ils volent dans les maisons et ils gardent leur viande ensanglantée pour quatre-heures. Des dégénérés de plus en plus nuisibles. Ils ne vous nourrissent pas, vos _Puissants amis _?

Un rictus étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Hermione restait de marbre, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement, mais seule la dangereuse flamme où se consumaient folie et haine trahissait ses pensées. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre, le battre, lui cracher au visage. Elle aurait voulu se défendre, lui dire que d'accord, elle s'était trompée, les moldus n'avaient pas eu l'intention de faire la paix et qu'ils avaient accordé une trop grande confiance, mais jamais, oh non, jamais, elle n'admettrait avoir eu tort devant Malefoy. En revanche, elle ne pouvait se laisser insulter encore une fois. Elle lâcha finalement, méprisante et mesurée :

- Et toi alors ? Grâce à ça, tes petits copains Mangemorts et même tes parents ont été relâchés. D'ailleurs, ils sont où, hein ? Tes amis Sang-Pur, ils sont où ? En train d'attaquer une crèche ou une école ? Toujours aussi lâches ?

- Tais-toi, siffla-t-il. Relâchés ? Pour régler vos conneries ? Heureusement que nous, nous ne sommes pas aussi bêtes que vous. Nous, nous n'avons jamais abandonné la magie, à votre inverse, bande d'incapables. Nous ne sommes pas aussi inutiles que vous l'êtes devenus aujourd'hui, sans baguette magique, sans moyen de vous défendre. Bandes de chiens galeux, vous ne méritez que la mort, vous n'êtes que des traîtres.

Nouveau silence. Ils se défièrent du regard longtemps, puis la jeune fille baissa les yeux, confuse. Il était en colère, et avec les résultats connus de cette stratégie de rapprochement envers les moldus, avait raison de l'être. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ça l'excluait de la faute commune ! A la base, les moldus auraient pu rester dans leur coin, si on ne les avait pas tués sans raison, juste pour le plaisir. Et ça, c'était la faute des mangemorts, pour la plupart des Sang-Pur ! Mais elle s'interdisait de le lui lancer à la figure, trop coupable pour rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre à l'heure actuelle.

- Tues-moi si le cœur t'en dit. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, maintenant, susurra-t-elle, le cœur lourd, repensant à Hannah et Neville inertes.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, plusieurs fois de suite, ne sachant comment poursuivre sa phrase. Un grand souffle de désespoir l'affligea soudainement. Les yeux rivés au sol, elle pensait chacun des mots qu'elle avait laissé échapper. Plus rien ne lui importait, elle pouvait se faire tuer, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Pire, elle attendait la délivrance. Elle n'en pouvait plus, être sans cesse sur la défensive, sur le qui-vive pour se battre, survivre, affronter courageusement la journée et le soir, prier pour que l'espoir et la chance lui soient de bonne augure.

Il la regardait avec dégoût et mépris, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'elle. Merlin qu'il voulait la tuer, la faire souffrir, la torturer pour qu'elle paie toute la douleur qu'il avait dû endurer à cause d'elle, mais il ne se résignait pas. Une voix intérieure lui criait « ce serait trop facile ».

Puis, comme lassé de cette conversation, il fit apparaître des cordes enserrant la jeune fille, la faisant tomber au sol dans un grand fracas, sans ménagement. Abaissant sa baguette, posant les effets de sa prisonnière à côté de lui sur une chaise, il se désintéressa aussitôt d'elle et reprit sa lecture sur la table en bois.

Abasourdie par ses changements d'humeur, Hermione n'y tint plus. Elle posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Son cœur se serra, attendant la réponse.

- Tu ne me tues pas ?

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et cligna des paupières. La jeune fille put y lire de la surprise, du sadisme et une pointe indéchiffrable. Peut-être du mépris ?

- Non, lâcha-t-il en revenant à son grimoire.

Son cœur tomba lourdement dans sa poitrine, et elle retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'était préparée à mourir, mais Merlin devait avoir d'autres projets pour elle. Enfin, Drago en l'occurrence. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à savoir :

- Ta vie doit valoir quelques gallions, ce serait bête de les gâcher en te tuant.

- Alors, commença-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement, tu vas me dénoncer ?

- Que crois-tu ? Evidemment.

- J'aurais pensé que… enfin, on est sorciers tous les deux…

- Et alors ? Ca fait quoi ? Tu t'imagines quoi, là ? Que je vais me foutre dans la même galère que toi ? Depuis quand on est potes et on s'entraide ?

Hermione hocha la tête. C'est vrai, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se détestaient depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, mais cela ne devait pas empêcher de passer outre les vieilles querelles pour atteindre les objectifs actuels qui n'étaient finalement pas si éloignés.

- Je… Ecoute, on est dans le même camp, maintenant. Depuis que…

Mais un bâillon venait d'apparaître sur sa bouche. Il se rapprocha d'elle, plantant son regard dans le sien, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille. L'étincelle qui dansait au fond de ses pupilles grises mêlait haine et folie. Hermione frissonna.

- Dans le _même camp _? reprit-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ces mots.

Elle acquiesça. Il était clairement aberrant de dire une chose pareille, elle en était consciente, pourtant c'était maintenant l'effroyable vérité. Etant sorciers, ils avaient maintenant un ennemi commun qui voulait les détruire, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

- Rappelle-moi, Granger, _qui_ a empiré la situation en donnant des cours de magie à ces moldus ignares et inutiles ? _Qui _a accepté qu'ils dévalisent le Chemin de Traverse et gardent les baguettes ? _Qui_ a obéi comme des chiens peureux à leurs ordres insignifiants ? _Qui_ n'a jamais compris qu'ils n'accepteraient pas votre petit coup d'Etat si naïf ? _Qui_ a constaté comme des idiots l'aggravation des situations ? _Qui_ a mené le monde sorcier au bord du gouffre, à la déchéance et bientôt au néant ?

Hermione secoua la tête et ses yeux devinrent fous, bougeant dans tous les sens, cherchant à assourdir cette vérité qu'elle ne pouvait s'avouer.

Il la toisa encore un moment, puis la menaça dangereusement avec sa baguette. Sa voix calme et tranchante contrasta avec ses yeux étincelants de haine :

- Je devrais peut-être te tuer, tout compte fait. Tu as raison.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux agrandis d'effroi. Le jeune homme se délecta de ce pouvoir soudain qu'il avait sur elle. Une lueur sadique anima son regard, tandis que ses doigts longs et fins jouaient avec délice le long de sa baguette magique.

- Après tout, tu pourrais être une espionne au service des moldus pour dénicher les sorciers assez fous pour te faire confiance ?

La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé, trop occupée à se remémorer les paroles aberrantes de son vieil ennemi. Etait-il assez sot pour croire qu'elle se faisait poursuivre par plaisir et qu'elle s'enfuyait tout en étant à la botte de ceux qui voulaient sa peau ? Une mine interdite s'affichait librement sur son visage.

Elle voulut démentir, elle tenta de s'expliquer mais rien à faire, aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, tant clouée sur place par les paroles que par les yeux de son interlocuteur. La paranoïa se lisait sur le visage du garçon, la faisant frissonner de terreur. Drago Malefoy avait toujours eu une case en moins, elle le savait, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé en payer les frais, en face à face, seuls, en pleine guerre, dans deux camps opposés avec cependant un ennemi en commun.

Elle s'était préparée à la mort. Oui, elle lui avait échappé plusieurs fois et elle l'avait même narguée, mais là, elle était prise de court : les yeux de Drago Malefoy étaient fous et elle n'a jamais autant craint pour sa vie qu'à ce moment-là.

- Bon allez, je suis clément. Avant de t'achever, je te laisse me dire ce que tu veux. Une dernière volonté, une dernière phrase, une dernière chanson… La guerre m'a assagi et en souvenirs de nos _délicieuses_ années à Poudlard, tu as un traitement de faveur.

Sourire cynique. Il lui défit le bâillon et elle resta quelques secondes abasourdie. La guerre l'avait assagi ? Une dernière volonté ? Il se moquait complètement d'elle ! En quoi la guerre l'avait-elle assagi ? Il n'était qu'un peu plus fou ! Toute rationalité l'avait quitté depuis belle lurette ! Devait-elle prendre en compte qu'il la traitait tout spécialement parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il lui avait mené une vie si dure les six années communes à Poudlard ? Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser au château ! Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour le railler. Elle se prépara mentalement à mourir, tout doucement. Ne plus avoir de regrets. Ne plus avoir de remords. Elle allait mourir de la main de l'homme qu'elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais recroiser de toute sa vie, tant sa présence lui évoquait des souvenirs acides suite à ses remarques désobligeantes, mais aussi des souvenirs joyeux avec Ron et Harry qu'elle voulait à présent effacer de sa mémoire… Harry qui était devenu un zombie apathique, et Ron qui… Ron ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il fallait qu'elle se bouge ! Elle devait retourner au manoir de Dufrêne et sauver Ron ! Elle lui avait promis !

- Bon, qui ne dit mot consent…, soupira-t-il, en levant sa baguette.

- Non ! Attends ! Ne me tue pas ! Je vaux cher ! Assez cher pour que tu ne me tues pas ! Et que tu puisses ne plus avoir de problème de cachette par la suite si tu me ramènes ! Et puis je pourrais t'aider. Je peux tout faire. Je ferais ce que tu voudras. Mais ne me tue pas !

Elle s'était entendue crier ses propos absurdes, inventant cette excuse de récompense et suppliant pour sa vie. Après tout, le principal était de rester en vie, peu importe qu'elle ravalât sa fierté. Ça faisait belle lurette qu'elle n'en avait plus. Elle dut quand même se violer pour la suite, les mots écorchant ses lèvres. Quand même, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle allait devoir se traîner aux pieds de son pire ennemi de Poudlard.

- Je t'en supplie, Malefoy. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

Il eut un rictus sadique sur le visage l'espace d'un instant. Il se délecta de ces paroles, comme pour bien imprégner leur sens et ce que cela encourait. Il se releva, recula de quelques pas devant la jeune fille, comme pour la contempler. Conservant son rictus, il la fixa encore un instant. Les cordes disparurent et Hermione retrouva une mobilité douloureuse, ses membres étant bien ankylosés.

Elle fixait le jeune homme, une vague d'inquiétude la submergeant au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, incertaine quant à l'impact qu'allaient avoir sur sa vie future les propos qu'elle venait de formuler, mais à l'évidence, elle était en sursis et avait la vie sauve, pour le moment. Elle se mordit la langue, essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser. Apparemment ravi, Drago rangea sa baguette dans sa poche de pantalon et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Tout ce que je veux, Granger ? Voilà qui s'annonce intéressant…

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience,_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	6. Chapter 5: In cauda venenum

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui alors je poste le chapitre 5! _

_Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et ne s'occupe que du couple D/H! Enfin le vif du sujet, me direz-vous! C'est pas trop tôt! Oui, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre! ;p_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours! _

* * *

_Réponse à vos reviews:_

_**Mama:**__ Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione retrouve son répondant, elle ne va pas se laisser démonter par Drago comme ça! Concernant sa baguette et le pari qu'ils font, c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre (et dans le suivant). Pour ce qui est de ses aptitudes au lancer de couteaux, elle fera des petits démonstrations un peu plus tard ^^_

_**Sara B:**__ Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : **In cauda venenum **

Hermione rageait. Elle puisait de l'eau à une rivière proche et elle ruminait intérieurement, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles, alliant des « non mais je te jure » et des « n'importe quoi » toutes les cinq minutes. Elle remonta le seau d'eau d'un geste brusque, ce qui renversa la moitié de l'eau et elle dut recommencer, non sans avoir pesté et injurié l'ustensile une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle était juste verte. Complètement verte. Aussi verte qu'un certain étendard dans un certain château.

Il y avait pire que mourir, Hermione le savait. La prison, la torture, elle avait goûté à ces choses-là et c'était pire que mourir. Se sentir sale, devoir souffrir en silence, accepter la douleur et attendre apeurée, dans le noir, que le prochain coup arrive, ces brimades avaient été son quotidien pendant de nombreux mois, longs et intenses qui l'avaient fortifiée, la rendant plus insensible à la souffrance physique et plus indifférente aux pratiques usuelles.

Mais _ça_… _Ca_, ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Surtout venant de la part d'un individu comme _lui_. La jeune fille se figea, le regard au loin, les sourcils froncés. Non, finalement, non, ça ne la surprenait pas. Il avait toujours été comme ça, sadique, préparant les pires coups, mettant à profit ses idées les plus tordues, pour nuire le plus possible à ses deux amis et à elle-même quand ils étaient enfants. Alors forcément, ce n'était pas totalement anormal qu'il fasse de même deux ans plus tard. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il murisse, mais être immature à ce point… Il restait ce petit merdeux de fouine sans intérêt. Oui, sauf qu'elle omettait un petit détail : c'était la guerre, une autre guerre, différente certes, car ils combattaient des moldus armés de magie, mais une situation qui faisait changer les gens. Harry, Ron et elle-même avaient mûri, étaient passés à d'autres choses, faisant fi des querelles du passé et des prises de bec scolaires. Il devrait donc normalement avoir lui aussi évolué durant cette période. Mais à l'évidence, non, et elle ne pouvait que le constater avec regret et mépris, il n'avait pas du tout changé de comportement. Et suite à sa supplication, il l'avait tout bonnement prise au pied de la lettre. Et ça l'avait profondément choquée et énervée d'avoir été si naïve de croire qu'elle pouvait faire confiance ne serait-ce que d'une once à un type comme Malefoy.

Bouillonnant, elle rentrait à la maisonnée, tremblante de rage, ses yeux noisette lançant des regards noirs et des éclairs dangereux. Il avait osé. Il avait osé ! Et elle n'avait rien dit. Et elle avait juste hoché la tête, trop contente qu'il lui laisse la vie sauve sur l'instant pour oser lui répondre quoi que ce soit ou encore moins s'indigner. Ce n'est qu'après avoir digéré son marché qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle avait fait et l'impact que cela aurait sur sa vie. Et elle s'en voulait encore plus qu'elle lui en voulait à lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Il ne la regarda pas quand elle entra, trop occupé à lire son grimoire. Elle déposa le seau près de la cheminée où se tenait un imposant chaudron. Puis attendit, l'air incertain sur ce qu'elle devait faire à présent. Elle se risqua à couler un regard en direction du jeune homme qui ne lui accordait aucune attention. La colère était toujours présente, mais un autre sentiment de crainte se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille : après tout, elle était complètement désarmée, sans baguette, sans couteaux et elle se sentait tellement nue et humiliée qu'elle déglutit difficilement avant de demander d'une voix un peu blanche, les yeux fermés :

- Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Rien. Il l'ignora complètement. Elle ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment la cause de ce silence. Drago Malefoy savait humilier les gens et jouissait du malheur des autres. Il ne s'en privait donc pas, surtout face à une victime aussi rêvée que cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger. Elle étouffa le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait et reprit, plus lentement :

- Et maintenant, je fais quoi… _maître _?

Il releva la tête cette fois, légèrement surpris qu'elle acceptât aussi facilement ce marché, mais une lueur d'amusement et de satisfaction apparut dans ses iris. Il la dévisagea longuement, jeta un regard rapide au seau qui était posé à côté d'elle et au chaudron. Puis, il retourna à son grimoire, et s'adressa à Hermione sans lui adresser un seul regard :

- Fais un feu et fais chauffer l'eau. J'ai besoin d'une décoction d'orties. Sors en cueillir quelques-unes, il me faut des jeunes pousses. Tu étais bien douée en potions, non ? Voyons si tu n'as pas tout perdu, durant tout ce temps loin de la vraie magie.

Face à la remarque désobligeante, la jeune fille ne rétorqua rien et acquiesça silencieusement, commençant à s'activer. Mais la voix de Drago s'éleva, glaciale.

- Plaît-il ?

Elle se stoppa net dans son élan, fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait rien dit. Une lueur d'effarement l'éclaira sur son erreur : justement, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ferma les yeux pour apaiser son humiliation.

- Très bien… _maître._ Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Elle fusilla du regard le jeune sorcier sur sa chaise qui ne daignait même pas la regarder en la rabrouant, avant de continuer à préparer la cheminée pour un feu qu'elle n'alluma pas tout de suite. Elle sortit d'abord pour aller chercher ses orties fraîches.

De nouveau dehors, elle soupira longuement. L'envie de fuir la tiraillait, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle n'irait pas loin : elle n'avait plus rien pour se défendre et quitte à être maintenant dans le camp du Sang-Pur, elle pourrait au moins bénéficier d'un minimum de protection de sa part. Après elle était sa… son… Ne pouvant s'avouer mentalement ce qu'elle était devenue, Hermione eut un air de dégoût en repensant au pacte qu'ils venaient de conclure.

* * *

- Tout ce que je veux, Granger ? Voilà qui s'annonce intéressant…

Hermione était restée immobile, mal à l'aise, ne sachant sur quel pied danser. Qu'avait en tête le jeune homme pour sembler aussi satisfait ? Elle n'osait imaginer quel plan tordu il se mettait à extrapoler dans son cerveau malade. Elle se tordit les mains, s'attendant au pire.

- Alors, je te laisse la vie sauve…

Elle retint sa respiration, son cœur cessa de battre, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

- … et tu deviens mon esclave.

- _Pardon_ ?

Elle cligna des yeux, interdite. Elle se demanda un instant s'il se moquait d'elle.

- Ou mon animal de compagnie, si tu préfères ?

Elle ferma les yeux, hochant la tête : il avait définitivement perdu la tête. Elle voulut lui demander s'il avait de la fièvre ou s'il avait mangé des champignons hallucinogènes récemment pour avoir ce genre d'idées. Mais la voix de la sagesse lui intima de se taire.

- Tu peux rester, je ne te toucherai pas. Le simple contact avec ta peau ou tes affaires me donne la nausée. Mais en revanche, tu deviens mon esclave, mon _elfe de maison_. Tu devras faire tout ce que je te dis de faire dans la minute qui suivra. Ta vie dépendra de mon bon vouloir. Et puis…

Son sourire se fit mesquin, un sourire en coin, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis Poudlard en cinquième année.

- … tu m'appelleras _maître_.

La jeune fille faillit s'étrangler. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Si tu te comportes correctement, je serais miséricordieux avec toi.

Nouveau rictus. Drago Malefoy savait comme humilier les gens. Hermione pensait certainement qu'il avait plusieurs fantasmes à assouvir et le fait d'avoir la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé rabaisser, injurier et humilier durant sa scolarité à présent à ses genoux pour le servir devait en faire partie. Oh oui, il devait connaître une jouissance sans égale ! Elle baissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Après tout, s'il fallait juste ça pour avoir la vie sauve, ça ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça.

- Très bien, Malefoy. Ou plutôt _maître_. Que dois-je faire ? soupira-t-elle, les yeux au ciel.

- Tu assimiles vite, Granger. Va donc me remplir un seau d'eau à la rivière d'à côté. Et ne t'avise pas de fuir, si tu ne veux pas de punition, finit-il, avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle réprima une réplique cinglante. Fuir ? Certes, ce n'était pas Byzance de se retrouver sous le joug du garçon qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde, mais elle n'était pas assez suicidaire pour s'enfuir sans défense dans une forêt regorgeant de Puissants et de Sang-Pur. D'ailleurs, elle n'était qu'à moitié rassurée de devoir se balader dans les bois, impuissante.

Elle était en rogne. Mais surtout, ce qui la mit franchement en colère, c'était la fin de sa phrase. Une punition ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il se croyait toujours Préfet ?! Comme s'il allait la rechercher si elle fuguait. Et comble du mépris, il retourna à sa lecture d'une indifférence magistrale, oubliant sa présence indésirable. C'est alors en rageant qu'Hermione franchit le seuil, un seau à la main.

* * *

En réfléchissant et en pestant encore face à la faiblesse qui lui valait désormais cette position dégradante, elle s'enfonça dans les fourrés. Elle accabla de tous les noms et de tous les maux le jeune homme en train de lire tranquillement et s'énerva encore plus contre elle-même quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle cherchait vraiment les orties à décocter.

Trop occupée à bouillir intérieurement, elle ne remarqua pas que la forêt était silencieuse et que même les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Elle trouva un parterre d'orties qu'elle se dépêcha d'arracher, rageusement, en prenant soin tout de même de ne pas se brûler les mains. C'est alors qu'elle les entendit. Ces bruits suspects, ces froissements de cape, ces brindilles qui cassent sous le poids de ces inconnus. Elle se raidit, deux branches d'orties dans chaque main. A l'affût, elle attendit, l'air de rien, continuant ses emplettes. Brusquement, elle se coucha sur le côté, roula et put éviter un éclair doré. Elle prit la fuite, trop effrayée pour se retourner ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Semblant hors de portée, les mains pleines d'orties, elle oublia la douleur vive que lui infligeaient les plantes déracinées, et se réfugia dans un bosquet. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes. Elle scruta les environs : deux hommes étaient apparus, grands, enveloppés de cape noire, une cagoule sur le visage. Ils se concertèrent, puis prirent une direction opposée à la chaumière. Une fois sûre qu'elle était définitivement sauve, elle se précipita vers la chaumière et déboula en trombe dans la pièce principale.

- Malefoy, il y a des hommes qui…

Mais son visage se décomposa quand elle comprit ce qui se passait : Drago Malefoy était visiblement très énervé et la foudroya, une main en suspens tenant une pile d'habits devant une valise ouverte sur le canapé miteux. Puis il se détourna et continua de remplir son bagage. Elle n'eut de réponse que le silence. Excepté le bruit souple des orties heurtant le sol : complètement stupéfaite, elle en avait fait tomber ses plantes.

- Tu… fais tes valises ? demanda-t-elle, déboussolée.

Il lui jeta un regard plein de mépris mais ne répondit toujours pas. Il aurait voulu lui jeter en pleine figure un « ça se voit pas ? », mais il se retint : elle n'en valait même pas la peine.

- Tu vas où ?

Il soupira, l'air dédaigneux.

- Tu comptais me laisser en plan ?

Un petit sourire en coin fut vite dissimulé alors qu'il entassait son grimoire sur la pile de vêtements.

- Et moi alors ? Tu oublies qu'on a fait un pacte ? Je suis sous ta protection maintenant ! Tu vas me laisser toute seule ? Je suis sans défense ! T'as même pris mes couteaux ! Et les orties, c'était pour quoi ?

C'en était trop. Il se retourna, les yeux étincelants dangereusement et la moue plus méprisante que jamais.

- Sous ma protection ? Non mais tu délires, là ? Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais bien aussi bête que je le pensais à Poudlard, et je ne me suis pas trompé. T'es comme un chien abandonné : dès qu'on fait mine de te caresser, tu accordes ta confiance aveugle. Quelle créature peut être aussi stupide ? Même un Niffleur est plus suspicieux. Un pacte ? Entre nous ? Je te déteste cordialement, Granger, et tu me le renvoies bien. Tu as sérieusement cru que j'allais te prendre sous mon aile ? Mais t'as mangé quoi au petit-déjeuner ? Tant qu'aux orties, c'était juste un prétexte pour t'éloigner le temps que je dégage. Mais à priori, t'es pire qu'un Strangulot.

Il s'esclaffa brièvement, moqueur, puis marqua un temps.

- Tes stupides couteaux sont sur la table, tu peux les reprendre si tu veux.

Trop abasourdie pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille le contemplait finir de ranger. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table.

- Non mais tu te croyais où, sérieusement, Granger ? Je ne suis pas l'Armée du Salut, marmonnait-il, en secouant la tête, un peu sceptique face à l'attitude de la brunette.

Il venait de refermer sa valise et la posa debout sur la table. Il s'apprêtait à plier une carte qui reposait à côté, quand elle se jeta dessus. Avant qu'il ait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était déjà en train de chercher de quoi il s'agissait en la faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Elle avait d'ailleurs un peu blêmie en lisant les annotations sur la carte. Le jeune homme se raidit et sortit sa baguette de sa poche, l'air menaçant.

- Ne m'oblige pas à ça, Granger.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux délivrer tes parents ? lui demanda-t-elle en ignorant la menace.

Son regard croisa la lueur un peu folle qui brillait dans les pupilles du garçon et elle frémit.

- Fous-moi la paix, mêles-toi plutôt de tes affaires, lâcha-t-il. Et rends-moi cette carte avant que je t'expulse par la force.

- Je peux t'aider, lança-t-elle, aussi surprise que lui par sa proposition.

- Hein ? émit-il, stupéfait. Et pourquoi ça ? Tu cherches quoi ? reprit-il, méfiant.

- Je peux t'aider. Je connais les moldus, je connais leur gouvernement et leur armée. De toute façon, je dois sauver Ron et trouver les rebelles, continua-t-elle, encourageante.

- Et en quel honneur tu m'aiderais ?

Drago Malefoy n'était pas le genre d'hommes qu'on pouvait avoir à coups de récompenses et de propositions sans arrière-pensées. Il n'était pas le genre d'hommes non plus à attendre de l'aide. Quand il avait besoin des autres, il prenait, tout simplement. Il plissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés, mais n'attendit pas la réponse.

- Et en quel honneur j'accepterai ton aide ?

Hermione soupira, agacée. En son for intérieur, elle priait pour que sa proposition soit acceptée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être exaspérée par le manque de coopération de son interlocuteur. Peu importe, elle devait sauver sa peau.

- On est dans le même camp, argumenta-t-elle, bras écartés et paumes au ciel, dans un accès de désespoir. On doit s'entraider. Même si ça ne nous plaît pas.

- En effet, ça ne me plaît pas et je ne te fais pas le moins du monde confiance, commenta-t-il, en croisant les bras.

- De même, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, le fusillant du regard sur place. Mais je suis sûre que je peux t'être utile.

Un regard lourd de haine et de mépris s'abattit sur la jeune fille, qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre son aplomb. Il la scruta, une moue peu convaincue sur le visage. Mais elle avait raison sur un point : elle connaissait les moldus et leurs méthodes, elle avait travaillé pour eux. Rien qu'à cette idée, il eut un haut-le-cœur. S'il acceptait, il allait coopérer avec une traîtresse. Il allait devoir mettre de côté les valeurs chères à sa famille et à son rang. Comble de l'abomination, il devrait aussi la supporter. Mais il avait besoin d'elle car elle pourrait décoder des choses qu'il ne savait pas sur les moldus, elle pourrait être une clé… Cruel dilemme. Après tout, Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'aide de quiconque. Pire, on voyait où cette soi-disant aide avait mené ! Une brève image de Daphnée Greengrass s'infiltra dans ses pensées et il la chassa en secouant la tête. Il soupira. Si elle avait compris ce qu'il faisait, elle devait savoir quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui apporter mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Un bruit sourd les fit sursauter tous les deux : des bruits de pas et des exclamations de voix s'approchaient. En effet, ils n'étaient pas seuls et il fallait faire vite. Hermione regarda son potentiel sauveur avec anxiété et dépit. Puisse Merlin qu'il ait une once de pitié pour elle. Ses yeux gris s'assombrirent, il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Mais la décision était pressante, ils allaient être bientôt découverts. A contrecœur, il abaissa sa baguette et la toisa, articulant soigneusement comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui écorchait les lèvres.

- Bon d'accord. Mais au moindre faux pas…

- Oh merci, Malefoy ! Mille fois merci ! s'exclama-t-elle sans prendre réellement conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, mais soulagée de sa décision. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas. On va y arriver.

- Je le regrette déjà, soupira-t-il, d'une voix traînante, l'air morose, se demandant vraiment s'il avait fait le bon choix, sous le coup de la pression. Et bien sûr, tu restes mon esclave, lâcha-t-il brutalement, en se renfrognant.

Son sourire se figea, elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire d'esclavagisme sadique. Quel stupide gamin immature ! Elle hocha la tête, un goût amer dans la bouche. Peut-être que son calvaire n'allait pas s'achever si facilement.

- Bon, il faut y aller. Passe-moi la carte, Granger.

Il affichait un regard sévère, tendant la main. Elle lui remit le parchemin et s'apprêtait à lui demander où il voulait aller quand il lui lança sa besace, prenant soin de conserver les couteaux.

- Tiens, prends ça, ça pourra toujours te servir, dit-il en joignant la parole au geste. Allez, maintenant, on s'en va.

Hébétée, elle le regarda s'activer. Il ne comptait quand même pas… Mais si, à priori, par « y aller », il entendait ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle posa quand même la question, inquiète.

- On s'en va comment ?

Il se retourna, à moitié-furieux d'être encore une fois interrompu, à moitié-incrédule face à ce qu'elle lui demandait.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Très bien, soupira-t-il devant son mutisme éloquent. A ton avis, Granger, comment un sorcier se déplace généralement ?

- La… Le… Hum. En… transplanant ?

- Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Ca t'arrive d'avoir des moments de perspicacité ! railla-t-il.

Elle resta bêtement plantée là, déglutissant à grand peine. Le transplanage était banni depuis la Réclamation pour les sorciers collaborateurs, aussi elle avait perdu la main. Surtout qu'avec ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir durant son enfermement, si elle émettait un poil de magie, ils la retrouveraient tout de suite. Comment expliquer ça à l'homme qui ne cherchait qu'une occasion de la laisser sur le carreau ?

- Bon alors, tu viens ?

Comme elle n'esquissait aucun geste, il perdit patience.

- Allez Granger, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Si tu te transformes en statue, je pars sans toi. Peu importe ton aide.

- C'est que… je ne suis plus sûre de savoir comment faire, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Ce n'était pas l'unique raison, mais au moins, il pourrait se concentrer et la railler là-dessus. Cela ne manqua pas et il s'esclaffa bruyamment :

- Sérieux, Granger ? Qui aurait cru que la grande Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en serait réduite à ce niveau-là ? Remarque, tu restes une Sang-de-Bourbe, ajouta-t-il, condescendant.

Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, occupée à ravaler sa fierté pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, et que les bruits sourds se rapprochaient dangereusement, il soupira, murmura un « Je devrais vraiment te laisser là… », ferma les yeux, se gratta la tête et finit par lui prendre le bras brusquement.

- Allez, tiens-toi bien.

Sans laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme, il la plaqua contre son torse brutalement, avant de transplaner sans autre moyen de prévention. Gênée, elle s'agrippa à son pull, timidement, maladroitement, non sans remarquer que malgré sa maigreur, son vieil ennemi avait gagné en muscle depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, presqu'autant que celui du jeune homme, qui restait cependant impassible.

* * *

Ils atterrirent enfin sur la terre ferme et il la relâcha sans douceur. Drago refoula un air de dégoût à l'idée d'avoir touché cette fille tant méprisée et détestable. Hermione repéra les lieux brièvement : ils étaient près d'un lac et une vieille cabane de tôles rouillées s'élevait précairement, adossée contre un frêne. Elle se hâta de rejoindre le sorcier qui se dirigeait vers l'habitation. L'intérieur avait été redéfini magiquement : une pièce principale regroupait une cuisine et un fauteuil usagé. Deux portes au fond suggéraient deux autres pièces, certainement une chambre à coucher pour l'une d'elles. L'ensemble semblait miteux, abandonné depuis belle lurette.

Pendant qu'elle découvrait l'espace, il s'activait à l'intérieur et l'extérieur, faisant des tours avec sa baguette, sans doute des sorts informulés pour protéger leur habitation.

Courroucé, il lui lança des regards noirs et la sortit de sa torpeur.

- Si tu n'as rien à faire, fais au moins à bouffer. Après tout, t'es mon esclave !

Il émit un petit rire désobligeant et continua ses incantations. Réveillée, elle acquiesça et ouvrit les placards de la cuisine : à l'évidence, personne n'avait habité ici depuis longtemps. Son cœur se serra, il fallait qu'elle aille cueillir des plantes. Et si jamais elle se retrouvait aux prises des hommes en cape noire de tout à l'heure ? Elle se tourna vers Drago, mais il l'ignorait royalement. Si jamais elle le perturbait encore une fois et pour une raison aussi futile, elle allait vraiment l'irriter et risquer de se retrouver toute seule sans défense. Non, elle devrait chercher quelque chose par elle-même.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit explorer les alentours.

A son grand soulagement, personne ne se trouvait dans les bosquets, personne ne l'observait et elle trouva en plus quelques champignons.

Un peu plus rassurée, elle retourna au logis et s'activa pour préparer ses ingrédients. Le jeune blond était absent, et elle s'inquiéta un court instant mais la présence de ses affaires la conforta, il ne devait pas être loin, faisant du repérage certainement.

Elle avait en effet raison et il rentra quand elle posa sur la table deux assiettes ébréchées et une poêle pleine de champignons en morceaux. A priori, Hermione ne savait pas faire la cuisine : la tête du plat en était la preuve. Sans un mot, elle le servit et commença à manger. En s'approchant de l'assiette, le jeune homme renifla avec dégoût et méfiance les petits bouts racornis et carbonisés qui baignaient dans une vieille huile qu'elle avait découverte au fond d'un tiroir.

Il soupira, repoussa son assiette et lui lança un regard assassin.

- Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ?

La fourchette en suspens, la bouche béante, elle le regarda sans comprendre. Se levant, il balança le contenu de son assiette dans l'évier. Hermione voulut se défendre, mais il prit sa baguette et d'un mouvement fluide fit apparaître un poulet rôti ruisselant de jus et entouré de pommes frites dorées fumantes.

- Ah par la barbe de Merlin… soupira-t-il d'un ton las en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Hébétée, elle le regarda entamer son poulet. Une lueur d'envie illumina son visage et elle dévorait du regard cette volaille appétissante. Puis, à regret, mécaniquement, elle continua ses champignons carbonisés, mastiquant avec difficulté chaque bouchée. Une cuisse de poulet fut balancée vivement dans son assiette, la faisant sursauter. Elle leva les yeux, interdite, ne sachant comment prendre ce geste. Mais il continuait d'engloutir son repas. Elle baissa son regard et détailla la cuisse.

- Tu fais tellement pitié. Mange donc ça. A moins que tu ne préfères ces horreurs indéfinissables ? railla-t-il en pointant le menton dans sa direction. Je ne doute pas que ce soit comestible pour quelqu'un comme _toi_, mais à voir ton regard, tu crèves de jalousie devant ce poulet. Mange donc. Ton _maître_ te fait une aumône.

Il avait appuyé la dernière phrase, non sans une certaine ironie dans la voix. Elle croisa son regard, où elle lut la supériorité et l'arrogance du Drago Malefoy de Poudlard. Elle pensa un moment à refuser cet état de pitié dans lequel elle s'avilissait. Mais le fumet du poulet chaud et l'appétissante chair qui trônait dans son assiette prirent le dessus. Ravalant sa fierté, elle prit fébrilement la cuisse dans ses doigts et croqua dedans. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé un pareil festin ?

- Merci, dit-elle faiblement.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

- Faut dire que t'es tellement maigre qu'on dirait un squelette ambulant. Même un fantôme aurait l'air plus vivant que toi ! On se demande bien comment tu tiens encore debout. Le fameux courage Gryffondorien peut-être ? Ou la stupidité Sang-de-Bourbesque ?

Elle encaissa, ne répondit rien. Ce n'est pas avec ces piques d'une autre époque qu'il allait la blesser. Mais mine de rien, la remarque sur sa condition physique lui donna à réfléchir. Etait-elle si maigre que ça ? Son regard se posa sur ses mains : elles étaient longues, fines, blanches et osseuses. Bien plus que la dernière fois qu'elle les avait observées, en tout cas. Le doute commença à s'insinuer en elle, et il en rajouta une couche.

- Déjà que t'avais pas grand-chose pour toi, maintenant, tu exploses littéralement les critères de laideur les plus improbables ! la plomba-t-il, non sans un certain plaisir malsain.

- Co… Comment ça ? s'enquit-elle, d'une voix blanche, déformée par la colère, l'indignation, mais aussi l'appréhension : après tout, elle ne s'était plus vue dans un miroir depuis une éternité.

- Et bien…, commença-t-il, hésitant, peu sûr de ce qu'elle lui demandait. Cependant, en croisant son regard, il s'empressa de détailler avec un sadisme délectable les défauts de son ennemie jurée. T'as plus que la peau sur les os, t'es blanche à faire pâlir un fantôme, tes yeux sont d'un terne morbide et tes cheveux… on n'en parle même pas.

- Et tu te crois mieux, peut-être ? l'agressa-t-elle, d'une voix rauque. Toi aussi tu es d'une maigreur affligeante et tes cheveux sont presque blancs.

- Au moins, je porte un soin à mon style vestimentaire, dit-il d'un ton détaché en fixant ses ongles comme s'ils étaient soudainement la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir d'autres priorités que ma tenue en ce moment, se justifia-t-elle, dans une colère froide.

- Excuse-moi de vouloir te remettre les idées en place, rétorqua le jeune homme, d'un ton glacial.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Préférant changer de sujet, elle en lança un autre, innocemment.

- On est où, là ? C'est quoi, cet endroit ?

- Une planque de la famille Malefoy. Mon père s'est réfugié là, un temps, quand…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, l'air renfrogné. Parler de ce sujet le révulsait. C'était comme admettre la décadence de son rang, de son honneur et de sa lignée. Comme balayer toutes les valeurs inculquées depuis son enfance.

Mais apparemment, cette réponse suffit à Hermione qui ne demanda pas plus, préférant poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le départ. La réponse la taraudait, et elle songeait bien que ce n'était pas pour jouer à ce stupide jeu d'esclave qu'il ne l'avait pas achevée sur-le-champ.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée tout de suite, tout à l'heure ?

Il tressaillit et fit une grimace qui en disait long, se stoppant dans son repas. Un bref silence fut rompu lorsqu'il articula, les yeux dans son assiette :

- J'évite de tuer, si je peux.

Hermione pesa tout le poids de ses mots. La mort de Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire. Harry lui avait expliqué comment le Serpentard avait voulu tuer le directeur mais n'avait tout simplement pas pu, terrifié.

- Dis…, commença-t-elle pour changer de sujet, trop épineux à son goût. Tu pourras me rendre mes couteaux ? Ce sont mes seules armes, alors…

- Pour que tu me poignardes dans le dos ? ricana-t-il sans humour.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne m'abaisse pas à de telles ignominies, cracha-t-elle, vexée. Moi, je ne suis pas aussi lâche et perfide que les gens de ta maison.

- Hé, doucement, Granger. Souviens-toi qui a le pouvoir ici.

Ils se défièrent du regard de longues minutes, puis elle baissa les yeux, à regret. Il est vrai qu'elle était en position de faiblesse. Le repas se finit dans le silence total. Il quitta la table sans lui jeter un regard : il s'enfonça dans le vieux fauteuil en cuir, le parchemin de la carte en main. Elle soupira silencieusement, débarrassant lentement. Inconsciemment, elle souhaitait le remercier pour la pitié qu'il avait eue à son égard, bien que le seul fait d'être prise en pitié par Drago Malefoy était quelque chose de terriblement dégradant. Déchirée entre ces deux sentiments, elle commença la vaisselle. Le bruit de l'eau sur la porcelaine sembla déranger le jeune homme, qui, d'un mouvement de baguette exaspéré, récura les ustensiles qui vinrent se placer dans le placard adéquat, secs.

Hermione se sentit tout à coup très inutile et resta bêtement plantée devant l'évier. Elle avait oublié comment c'était quand on possédait une baguette magique et à quel point la vie était facile et simple pour les tâches ménagères. A cela, un sentiment de rancœur s'infiltra dans son esprit, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, au lieu de chercher des stratégies pour sauver Ron et chercher des rebelles susceptibles de l'aider à échapper à la razzia moldue.

- Assieds-toi.

Elle se rassit sur la chaise en bois, obéissant platement. Elle l'observa. Le jeune homme semblait en pleine concentration sur le parchemin. Ses traits étaient tirés, il semblait profondément fatigué. La guerre avait eu aussi raison de son teint. Ses lèvres étaient pâles et ses cheveux ébouriffés n'avaient pas dû être coiffés depuis un moment. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas épargné, lui non plus. Il releva brutalement les yeux et enfonça son regard dur dans le sien. Elle baissa automatiquement les yeux, gênée de l'avoir ainsi dévisagé.

Il vint la rejoindre sur la table et étala la carte sous ses yeux.

- Raconte-moi ce que tu sais.

Le fait qu'elle sût qu'il recherchait la façon de délivrer ses parents le mettait profondément mal à l'aise, mais une lueur d'espoir naissait en parallèle : si elle était au courant de leur emprisonnement, elle pouvait aussi savoir où ils se trouvaient.

- Les Malefoy sont enfermés dans le manoir du Général Dufrêne, le chef de la milice moldue. Il est tout puissant et a sous ses ordres des tonnes de personnes entraînées pour tuer les sorciers, expliqua la jeune femme, les yeux baissés, en se tordant les mains.

- Où sont-ils exactement ? pressa Drago, les yeux brillants.

- Je l'ignore, avoua-t-elle en secouant la tête. J'étais au courant de leur enfermement, vu que j'étais le château à ce moment-là. Mais je…

- Donc tu devrais savoir où, la coupa-t-il, buté.

- J'étais enfermée, moi aussi, susurra-t-elle, acide. J'étais dans une cellule, et je n'ai pas pu voir où se trouvaient tes parents.

Il soupira, déçu. Pourquoi avait-il emmené cette fille, si elle ne pouvait lui répondre ?

- Que sais-tu d'autre ? questionna-t-il d'un ton morne. Finalement, tu n'es pas bien utile…

- Le manoir est situé au Sud, certainement dans cette région, commenta-t-elle en formant un cercle avec son doigt sur la partie sud-ouest de la carte. Si tu veux y pénétrer, il faut savoir déjouer les pièges et les différents tours de garde. Tu auras donc besoin de moi.

Nouveau regard, sceptique. Mais il ne répond pas.

- Les moldus ont appris à manier la magie et à l'améliorer avec leur science. Ils sont puissants, ont réussi à déjouer certaines lacunes et à contrer des sorts fatals pour eux. Leurs progrès sont de plus en plus accrus et comme ils n'ont peur de rien, leurs connaissances ne connaissent aucune limite.

Il plongea son regard gris indéchiffrable dans les yeux noisette de la jeune fille qui semblait effrayée. Comment les moldus pourraient être plus puissants que les sorciers ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi horrifiée ? Il ne comprenait pas ce discours si alarmant, lui qui avait toujours considéré les moldus ou les Sang-de-Bourbe comme inférieurs. A vrai dire, non, _on_ lui avait toujours appris à voir les moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe comme des êtres dénués de toute fierté humaine. Et il avait accepté, il n'avait plus cherché à comprendre, car c'était dans la logique des choses. Et que ces êtres-là décident tout à coup de jouer avec leurs instruments magiques était tout simplement inacceptable. Impardonnable même.

Il fit une moue peu convaincue, mais ne répondit rien. Pour lui, ses propos n'étaient que de la propagande qu'il refusait de croire. Quoi, les moldus étaient puissants ? Ca se saurait ! Si le monde devait être contrôlé par cette bande chiens galeux, alors ils seraient au pouvoir depuis longtemps. Et s'ils avaient été capables de berner les sorciers qui s'autoproclamaient du côté du bien, s'ils avaient réussi à diviser autant les acteurs du monde magique, ils ne l'auraient pas, _lui_.

- Ça suffit, Granger. Tu m'en diras plus, plus tard, coupa-t-il, vraisemblablement mal à l'aise et énervé.

Hermione se tut. Elle se tordait les doigts, nerveusement. Que pouvait-elle faire, ici ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sauver Ron et de chercher des rebelles. Une petite voix intérieure lui disait que l'ancien Serpentard pouvait l'aider, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui demander et il refuserait certainement de lui donner du parchemin et une plume pour mettre ses idées au clair. Le front plissé, l'air concentré, le regard dans le vague, elle en était là de ses réflexions quand une voix s'adressa à elle :

- Depuis combien de temps tu portes _ça_ ?

Elle suivit le regard gris et méprisant du jeune homme qui fixait ses vêtements et une bouffée de honte la submergea. Elle avait trouvé ce pantalon et ce tee-shirt d'homme dans une maison abandonnée et les avait récupérés pour se débarrasser des guenilles affligeantes dont étaient vêtus les prisonniers du manoir moldu. Ça faisait peut-être des semaines, maintenant. D'ailleurs, cela se voyait et se ressentait… La crasse avait teint la tenue de la jeune fille en une couleur indéfinissable et avait rendu les matières cartonnées.

- Sais-tu encore ce qu'est un bain… ?

Nouvelle vague de honte. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu d'hygiène corporelle ? Un mois ? Deux semaines ? Six mois ? Un an ? Elle ne savait plus. Comme elle ne répondait pas, trop coupable de sa condition, le jeune homme soupira. Il se fichait royalement de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, au final, il n'avait rien à faire avec cette minable, mais elle allait vivre avec lui un moment à priori. Il fallait donc qu'elle s'investisse un minimum dans une présentation respectable. Pour lui. Parce qu'après tout, elle avait une dette envers lui. Et quand on a la chance de vivre avec lui, on fait un minimum soin à son physique.

- Je sais que tu es heureuse d'être traitée comme un elfe de maison, après tout, tu te sens tellement proche de ces bêtes-là, mais là, tu vois, ça me dérange. Tu entaches mon paysage. Essaie au moins d'être un minimum présentable pour que mon environnement ne soit pas trop gâché par ta présence, bien que cela soit malheureusement déjà le cas.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais serra les dents et les poings. Le jeune blond s'interrompit : Hermione Granger, la fille au cœur de pierre, la minable Sang-de-Bourbe je-sais-tout, retenait ses larmes ! Il fut stupéfait, l'espace d'un instant : ce n'était même pas amusant de la voir aussi faible, aussi fragile… aussi nulle. Regrettant presque ses paroles, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais la referma aussitôt dans une mine renfrognée. Pourquoi s'excuserait-il ? Il jeta un regard en coin à la porte de la salle de bain, soupira un bref instant en levant les yeux au ciel. Se relevant du fauteuil, il fit un mouvement de baguette pour faire apparaître une serviette-éponge et une corbeille d'onguents.

- Tiens, utilise ça. La salle de bain est la porte à gauche. Prends ton temps, je vais faire un tour, acheva-t-il en franchissant le seuil de la cabane.

* * *

Lentement, la jeune fille se releva, prit les affaires déposées sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte indiquée. Elle entra dans une pièce en carrelage vert pomme. Etonnamment, la salle de bain semblait presque neuve, rutilant comme un sous-neuf. La baignoire ovale comportait des pieds en forme de griffes de lions et les lavabos étaient de grandes vasques de céramique surmontées de robinets dorés. Elle se serait crue dans la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard.

Les murs étaient tapissés de glaces et elle put, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, s'observer et se détailler. Ce n'était pas son reflet qu'elle reconnut au premier abord. C'était une personne différente, une étrangère : Drago Malefoy n'avait pas menti. Elle était bien l'ombre d'elle-même. Et dire qu'elle avait osé critiquer Harry et même Malefoy ! Elle enleva tous ses vêtements, se retrouvant nue devant le miroir, pour mieux constater les dégâts de son enfermement et de ses mois de survie dévastateurs. Elle avait devant elle une fille qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à une fille. Si autrefois, on s'était moquée d'elle à Poudlard sur sa plastique, ce n'était plus rien à comparer de ce qu'elle pouvait observer maintenant.

Ses os saillaient sous sa peau, ses côtes apparaissaient, la couleur de sa peau était indéfinissable, entre le blanc caillé et le gris souris, ses veines ressortaient beaucoup trop sous la peau, lui donnant un teint maladif. Elle s'approcha du miroir et ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût en voyant son visage : ses yeux étaient en effet ternes, agrandis par les cernes violettes qui semblaient être là depuis un moment. Ses lèvres fines avaient perdu toute trace de couleur. Elle essayait de sourire : son rictus se transforma en grimace et elle abandonna. Ses cheveux… Oui, Malefoy avait raison, il ne fallait même pas parler de ses cheveux : sales, emmêlés, épars, trop longs. C'était une touffe informe qui lui cachait la moitié du visage et dégringolait le long de son dos.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la cicatrice de son avant-bras gauche. Elle réprima un frisson et un goût amer se fit ressentir dans sa bouche quand elle lut « Sang-de-Bourbe », cadeau fort apprécié de Bellatrix Lestrange. Merlin qu'elle avait voulu se l'arracher, qu'elle avait tenté tous les sortilèges inimaginables pour enlever, éradiquer, faire disparaître, atténuer cette cicatrice honteuse. Mais rien n'y arrivait. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle vivait avec cette incrustation dans le bras qui lui rappelait sans cesse sa condition vue par les sorciers de Sang-Pur : une créature sale et méprisable.

Elle se dégoûta, détournant les yeux. Malheureusement, ces derniers se fixèrent sur sa cuisse droite où une cicatrice plus récente formait une étoile à plusieurs branches. Celle-ci aussi, elle avait voulu la brûler, l'oublier. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait là, fière de son emplacement et lui criait aussi son ressentiment : une traîtresse.

Elle soupira. Abattue par son propre reflet, elle se détourna du miroir et entra dans la baignoire. Elle tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et sentit l'eau apaisante couler sur sa peau. Merlin que ça faisait du bien ! Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus goûté à l'eau chaude ? Cette sensation oubliée la combla profondément et il fallut qu'elle se brulât fortement pour qu'elle décide de tempérer avec de l'eau froide. Choisissant dans le panier à onguents un savon parfumé et un shampoing crémeux, elle se frotta énergiquement. Depuis quand s'était-elle occupée d'elle-même comme ça ? Elle appréciait la chaleur réconfortante de cette eau et ce sentiment de bien-être l'envahit. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait heureuse.

Hermione arrêta la douche. Elle s'approcha des lavabos en se séchant. Décidément, ses cheveux ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs, espérant trouver une paire de ciseaux. Elle fut exaucée et déglingua vingt centimètres pour se retrouver avec une longueur aux épaules. Elle les sécha rapidement, quand elle s'aperçut avec horreur que ses vêtements de rechange étaient dans sa besace en plein milieu de la pièce principale. Entrouvrant la porte, elle glissa sa tête et scruta les lieux : personne. Elle se faufila dans la pièce pour attraper son sac et referma très vite la porte. Elle tomba sur le lièvre à moitié mangé, le poussa avec dégoût et sortit un pantalon trop grand et un pull qu'elle avait dérobé lors d'une de ses expéditions de maisons abandonnées. Elle les enfila rapidement, puis sortit de la salle d'eau, propre et détendue.

Elle repensa à sa journée exténuante et ses pensées dérivèrent sur _lui_. Drago Malefoy restait ce petit prétentieux et arrogant personnage qu'ils avaient combattu à Poudlard, à coups de joutes verbales et de sortilèges, il n'y avait aucun doute possible : la façon de la rabaisser, ses critiques acerbes et ses sourires en coin en étaient la preuve. Mais quelquefois, à présent, il semblait légèrement différent. Il avait de subits accès d'humanité qui ne lui correspondaient pas. Comme si la guerre l'avait bonifié, ce qui était un fait rare dans une nature humaine. Quoique, Malefoy n'était certainement pas un homme normal, l'effet d'une guerre pouvait donc avoir un effet inverse sur sa personne. Mais ce n'était pas non plus dans ses principes et ses valeurs, et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il avait besoin d'elle, donc il la gardait, mais il n'était pas obligé de la nourrir et de la soigner comme il l'avait fait, bien qu'à contrecœur, elle en avait eu conscience devant ses mimiques. En pleine cogitation sur la personnalité nouvelle du jeune homme, elle s'affala sur le fauteuil miteux.

* * *

Le jeune homme était sorti de la cabane sur un coup de tête. Non, il était sorti pour _lui_ permettre un moment d'intimité ! A _elle _!

- Tu tombes bien bas, mon pauvre Drago, murmura-t-il, visiblement remonté contre lui-même.

Il se gifla intérieurement et grogna d'incompréhension. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais à l'évidence, elle lui faisait tellement pitié, elle était tellement tombée bas, qu'il ne la considérait même plus comme son ancienne rivale de cours. Elle était devenue un être détruit par la guerre et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Comment peut-on se moquer de quelque d'aussi faible et d'aussi écœurant ? Il secoua la tête. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'y avait qu'une explication possible. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle et se montrait tolérant avec elle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il fallait conserver sa rage quand il irait délivrer ses parents et qu'elle l'aiderait dans ses projets.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait obligé de s'allier à Granger ! Peu importe la raison, c'était inconcevable ! Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour ils seraient contre le même ennemi ! Une pointe d'agacement se glissa dans son esprit et il marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'au lac. Il s'assit sur une pierre plate noire et contempla un instant la campagne, une herbe folle dans la bouche. Ses yeux gris perçants scrutaient l'horizon et une ride d'inquiétude se forma sur son front. Cela faisait maintenant presque huit mois… Huit longs mois, durant lesquels il avait cherché, il avait interrogé, il avait inspecté des lieux moldus, torturés des soldats sans qu'aucun ne révèle quoi que ce soit. Huit longs mois gâchés pour se retrouver au même point : il ne savait toujours pas où aller.

Le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon. Un bois touffu en contrebas s'épaississait à vue d'œil. Une douleur vive dans le dos se réveilla et il eut une grimace. Décollant son pull et sa chemise de son dos, jetant un regard sous son col, il eut une moue de dégoût : ça ne s'arrangeait pas. La croûte qu'il avait étalée sur sa blessure ne semblait pas être efficace pour deux noises. Ah, ces stupides extrémistes… Si jamais il remettait la main sur celui qui l'avait amoché… Il grimaça, se rhabilla convenablement et évalua l'heure par rapport au soleil : elle devait avoir fini depuis le temps.

Lentement, il se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea silencieusement vers la cabane. Il se figea en plein milieu du salon.

Elle était étendue sur le canapé, endormie. Il soupira, s'approcha à une distance raisonnable et la détailla longuement. Elle avait une attitude détendue et il se surprit à penser qu'elle n'avait dû avoir cette expression depuis un certain temps. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait changé d'habits et qu'ils étaient toujours aussi affreusement laids. Il s'arrêta un instant sur ses cheveux… Tiens, elle les avait raccourcis ? Et elle les avait même brossés… Il eut une longue hésitation : la réveiller ou la laisser dormir ? Un sourire en coin étira ses traits, il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler son prénom, quand brusquement, il se ravisa. Encore cette stupide pitié.

- Allez, c'est bon, Granger. Dors, reprends des forces et on avisera demain de ce qu'on fait de toi.

Le jeune homme fit apparaître une couverture à carreaux sur l'endormie. La solitude n'était décidément pas une alliée pour Drago Malefoy : depuis quand se montrait-il prévenant envers un individu qu'il n'avait jamais pu sentir ? Sans un bruit, il quitta la pièce et s'endormit tout habillé dans le lit à ressort de la chambre à coucher.

* * *

- Granger, nettoie donc le sol.

- Granger, dépêche-toi de faire un feu dans la cheminée.

- Granger, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette omelette ?

- Granger, débarrasse.

- Granger, tu ne sers à rien.

- Ça suffit !

Elle avait hurlé. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Jouer les esclaves, ça allait cinq minutes. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de passer le reste de son existence en captivité auprès de son pire ennemi scolaire à passer le balai et lui faire à manger. Elle avait d'autres aspirations et la colère montait indubitablement en elle jusqu'à exploser.

Elle s'était retournée et fusillait un grand blond qui la dévisageait, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Pendant qu'elle se démenait à satisfaire ses exigences ménagères, il se prélassait sur le fauteuil en tournant nonchalamment les pages de son vieux grimoire.

- Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver, Drago Malefoy. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes remontrances, de tes critiques et de ton arrogance. Tu m'as peut-être sauvée hier, tu m'as peut-être permis de retrouver un peu d'hygiène, mais ça ne te donne pas tous les droits ! Je ne vois pas en quoi mettre de l'ordre et de la propreté dans ce lieu qui n'est qu'une cachette pour un temps t'aide en quoi que ce soit dans tes recherches et j'ai aussi des gens à sauver, figure-toi. J'en ai marre d'être ton esclave. Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, alors rends-moi mes couteaux et je m'en irais.

Ses pupilles grises brillèrent un temps. Serait-ce le renouveau d'Hermione Granger, la fière Sang-de-Bourbe qui le raillait ?

- On dirait que t'as repris du poil de la bête, dit-il simplement.

- J'ai juste besoin de savoir si tu veux que je t'aide ou si je peux disposer pour élaborer mes stratégies propres pour sauver les personnes qui me sont chères. Ron m'attend.

- Oh, Weasley ? Il n'est pas mort ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton détaché.

- Il est encore enfermé, au même endroit que tes parents, susurra-t-elle, courroucée. Il n'a pas eu la chance de s'échapper quand j'en ai eu la possibilité.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'un sorcier aussi peu compétent, continua-t-il, sur le même ton.

- Surveille tes paroles, Malefoy, dit-elle en pointant son doigt, menaçante. Ron a réussi à survivre un bon nombre de fois. Il n'est pas aussi lâche et froussard que tu l'es, alors arrête de te croire supérieur, cracha-t-elle d'un air méprisant.

- Certainement et je ne l'envie pas le moins du monde. Weasley a été assez stupide pour collaborer avec des moldus. Regarde où son courage et son empathie l'ont mené, sourit-il, en la défiant du regard.

- Cesse tes grands airs, s'écria-t-elle, outrée. Ne pense pas que tu connais tout ! Tu te fies à des préjugés et tu condamnes sans même apprendre à connaître.

- Condamner sans même apprendre à connaître ? répéta-t-il, ironique. Je sais suffisamment que les moldus doivent rester à leur place et que dans la vie, il y a des hiérarchies et chacun doit rester à sa place pour que ça fonctionne.

- C'est la meilleure ! Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu t'entends ? hurla-t-elle, ahurie. A parler comme si le monde ne tournait qu'autour de toi ! De quoi as-tu peur, hein, Malefoy ? Que le monde s'arrête de tourner si tu ne brilles pas ? Si tu n'es pas le centre de tous les intérêts ?

- Tu me traites de prétentieux, Granger ? la questionna-t-il, les yeux plus brillants que de coutume d'une lueur dangereuse. Il avait perdu son sourire et il la toisait, dégoûté. Mais regarde-toi ! Pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se souvenir de ce que tu étais à Poudlard ! Toujours réponse à tout, toujours à vouloir étaler ton savoir, à faire la morale. Qui de nous deux est la plus égocentrique, hein, Granger ?

Elle se tut, piquée au vif. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il la voyait ? Une intello narcissique, rat-de-bibliothèque et incapable de trouver une solution hors de grimoires poussiéreux ? Un soupir de rage la fit frissonner. Elle avait pourtant évolué, depuis le temps !

- Blague à part, regarde où ça vous a mené, d'avoir voulu vous passer des sorciers qui connaissent la _vraie_ magie, reprit-il, provocateur.

- Tu penses sérieusement qu'on l'a fait pour se venger des mangemorts ou des Sang-Pur ? demanda la jeune fille, éberluée.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait, lâcha-t-il en la foudroyant du regard. Sans doute parce que vous trembliez devant ces pauvres minables impuissants. Ils ont dévalisé une boutique de baguette, et après ? Quand on ne sait pas les incantations, une baguette magique est aussi utile qu'une potion de polynectar sans cheveux.

Elle passa outre son raisonnement, similaire à celui d'Harry pour répliquer de plus belle.

- Les mangemorts ont tué des centaines de moldus, comment ne peux-tu pas comprendre qu'ils avaient raison de se faire entendre ? s'indigna-t-elle, en secouant la tête et en soutenant son regard.

- Pourquoi prends-tu leur défense alors qu'ils t'ont mise toi-même dans cet état ? Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que leur race était une race à problèmes depuis le début ?

Le jeune blond s'était levé et avait élevé la voix plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Un silence lourd s'installa. Face à la première question, Hermione le considéra lentement, stupéfaite. Elle avait cru que c'était juste. Elle avait toujours défendu les plus faibles et donc, au regard de ce qu'il s'était passé, les moldus avaient souffert dans une guerre qui n'était pas la leur. Elle avait donc jugé qu'il était important de leur rendre justice. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se fût trompée ? Mais face à la deuxième question, elle déglutit difficilement et accusa le coup.

- Je n'ai _plus_ de parents, lâcha-t-elle, froidement. J'ai dû leur faire subir un sortilège de confusion pour les épargner durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Je n'ai plus aucune de leurs nouvelles à ce jour.

Un silence gêné suivit ses propos. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Un voile de remord passa devant ses yeux, mais s'effaça bientôt quand il hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Tu sais quoi ? articula-t-il lentement, la voix un peu rauque. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, alors tu peux t'en aller. Reprends tes stupides couteaux et fous-moi la paix. Allez, tire-toi, Miss Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-le-Monde.

Il ouvrit sa valise et balança sa ceinture, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol à ses pieds. Elle se pencha pour la récupérer, silencieusement.

- Allez, un peu de nerfs, Granger, argumenta-t-il, hargneux.

Sa lenteur l'énerva au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette dispute l'enrageait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il la haïssait pour être aussi sincère dans ses choix, pour ses décisions complètement aberrantes et pour sa faculté d'encaisser sans rien dire et de subir en culpabilisant. Elle lui renvoyait ses propres faiblesses : l'incapacité à trouver des solutions, l'humilité de n'être qu'un être humain, la douleur de la solitude. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne supportait pas. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse pour qu'il retrouve le peu de fierté et de contenance qui lui restait.

La saisissant par le bras, il l'escorta jusqu'au seuil de la cabane. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas et cela l'exaspéra prodigieusement. Mais alors qu'il allait l'incendier de nouveau, une violente douleur dans le dos lui rappela la cruelle réalité : il gémit et tomba de tout son poids, inconscient, sur la jeune fille, la faisant valser sur le sol.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle pensait qu'il jouait la comédie. Elle essaya de le secouer timidement, mal à l'aise : non, si Drago Malefoy lui tombait dessus, il ne devait pas être dans son état normal, lui qui rechignait au moindre contact physique avec qui que ce soit, surtout avec une fille comme elle. Elle l'appela doucement par son nom, inquiète, mais il ne répondit pas. Ce n'est qu'en essayant de se redresser qu'elle poussa un cri : une large bande d'un bordeaux sombre s'étendait sur son pull et lui maculait le dos.

* * *

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu!_

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis,_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	7. Chapitre 6: Multa paucis

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le Chapitre 6 de cette fiction._

_Je suis désolée de ne pas écrire rapidement, car je me concentre plutôt sur mon autre fiction ("Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes")_

_J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 6 :**Multa paucis**

Hermione se passa une main sur le front, en sueur, en continuant de touiller avec une grosse cuiller en bois le chaudron brûlant dans la cheminée crépitant. Les orties se décoctaient lentement dans l'eau bouillante et elle peinait à suivre la recette raturée dans le grimoire que le jeune homme avait tant consulté la veille.

Alors qu'elle laissait reposer la pâte, elle retourna au chevet du malade et le considéra un instant, inquiète. Il gémissait, fiévreux.

* * *

Elle avait pris peur quand il était tombé. Elle s'était dégagée, trop mal à l'aise, et avait pu se rendre compte de l'ampleur des dégâts : Drago Malefoy était inconscient, sur le seuil du salon, à plat ventre, et le sang s'étendait largement sur son dos, imbibant son pull et à priori sa chemise.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre et réagir : en posant sa main sur son front, elle s'aperçut qu'il était brûlant. S'alarmant de son état de santé, elle essaya de le soulever mais sans succès. Elle remarqua alors le bout de la baguette du garçon qui dépassait de la poche de son pantalon. D'une main un peu fébrile, elle la sortit. Elle frémit au contact du bois, posant un regard de convoitise sur le bâton. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas tenu une baguette magique ? Ils la lui avaient prise lors de son séjour aux cachots du manoir de Dufrêne. Quand elle s'était enfuie, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de s'en aller sans défense et avait appris sur le tas à lancer des couteaux, seules armes trouvées dans une maison moldue abandonnée. Une envie fulgurante de le laisser en plan et de s'enfuir avec sa baguette magique l'effleura mais fut chassée aussitôt, lui laissant un goût amer de honte dans la bouche. D'un mouvement hésitant, elle abaissa la baguette et bégaya un « Wingardium Leviosa ». Le corps du jeune blond s'éleva dans les airs et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Elle le fit retomber doucement sur le lit, à plat ventre, et se félicita sur ses réflexes de sorcière qui semblaient être revenus à une vitesse fulgurante. Sa fierté s'évapora bien vite, quand elle dégagea ses vêtements : autant le pull ne résista pas, autant la chemise fut plus compliquée à enlever le sang coagulé avait collé le tissu à la peau et elle dut aller rechercher les ciseaux dans la salle de bain pour couper la chemise. La blessure qui apparut au grand air la figea d'horreur : c'était bien pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Il s'agissait d'une grande coupure en transversal, de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche, qui semblait s'être infectée à cause certainement d'une croûte que le jeune homme avait dû étaler et qui restait par endroits sous forme de grosse couche grise. La blessure était entourée de halos bleu marine et jaune vert.

Refoulant un air de dégoût, elle s'empressa d'aller chercher un seau d'eau et commença à nettoyer la plaie.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de soins, le dos du garçon semblait en meilleure condition : toute trace de cette pâte d'une couleur indéfinissable avait disparu, cependant la plaie gardait sa consistance d'un marron nauséeux et ses boursouflures blanches. Un mince filet de sang continuait de s'écouler. Ce ne devait pas être une blessure ordinaire, elle semblait avoir été faite il y a un certain temps et pourtant, elle ne se cicatrisait pas. Ne restaient que des ecchymoses et des cicatrices qui quadrillaient son dos, des vieilles blessures du temps de Voldemort, certainement. Oui, décidément, la guerre ne l'avait pas épargné non plus. Hermione soupira, couvrit le malade d'une couette à peu près propre et retourna dans la salle principale.

Un peu déstabilisée par ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant, elle fit le tour de la pièce et son regard tomba sur les affaires du jeune homme. Un peu coupable, elle déglutit, hésita un instant : est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de fouiller ? Il la tuerait si jamais elle s'y autorisait, mais en même temps, il y avait peut-être des éléments qui lui permettraient de le soigner. Si jamais, elle ne faisait rien, il allait y passer et même si c'était la personne qu'elle détestait plus que tout après Dufrêne, il ne méritait pas de mourir juste parce qu'elle avait refusé de le secourir. Tant pis, s'il recouvrait la santé, elle aviserait par la suite. Ouvrant la mallette noire, elle farfouilla entre des vêtements, des parchemins roulés et d'autres objets magiques qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'approcher depuis longtemps. Un bruit de verre piqua sa curiosité : elle sortit une fiole qui contenait une potion violette et qui semblait entamée. Aucune étiquette n'indiquait quoi que ce soit, mais rien ne résiste à la meilleure élève-sorcière de sa génération, surtout quand elle avait déjà vu ses effets : elle put sans problème identifier la potion pour nettoyer les blessures qui avait soigné Harry lors du tournoi des Trois-Sorciers.

Elle posa sur la table la potion trouvée, peut-être qu'elle aidera à résorber les cicatrices. Son regard se posa sur le gros grimoire qui dépassait sous une chemise froissée. Elle l'attrapa : qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir de si passionnant ? N'ayant aucun titre pour l'orienter sur la nature de l'ouvrage, elle le feuilleta c'était un livre de potions, à priori des potions de magie noire, mais aussi de sortilèges interdits – étaient-ils seulement connus ? Son regard s'attarda sur une feuille entièrement raturée, réécrite, annotée.

_« La vanité du Bienséant »_

_Sortilège de mort lente et contre-sort_

_La Vanité du Bienséant est un sortilège attribué à Salazard Serpentard lui-même, mais les raisons et les circonstances pour et dans lesquelles il a été créé demeurent inconnues. La Vanité est un sort de très haut niveau de sorcellerie, que seuls des mages puissants adeptes de magie noire sont capables de reproduire. Il a été interdit par le Ministère de la Magie et classé « Ocre » par les médicomages. _

_Il est déconseillé d'utiliser ce sort en grand comité, pour que les effets ne perdent pas de leurs pouvoirs et permettent de se concentrer en une seule cible, car elle utilise toutes les énergies aux alentours._

_Ce sort a été oublié pendant des siècles, avant de réapparaître durant le règne de Lord Voldemort. Cependant, malgré sa maîtrise du sort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a jamais utilisé, sans doute parce qu'il trouvait ce sortilège trop lent pour lui permettre de se venger. _

_La Vanité est en effet un sortilège durable, entraînant la mort progressive de la victime. Elle détruit peu à peu les tissus, broie les chairs et détruit les muscles, empêchant la reconstitution des membranes. Elle cause des dommages physiques mais peut provoquer à terme une folie intérieure chez la victime, entraînant hallucinations et délires passagers ou permanents._

_Le sortilège se définit par une large et profonde coupure que le sorcier doit dessiner sur le corps de la victime à l'aide de sa baguette magique en prononçant l'incantation suivante « Morsicatim Absolute ». Au premier abord, cette blessure peut se soigner avec des procédés de médicomagie élevés, mais à la longue, elle ne se cicatrisera jamais correctement et se rouvrira facilement selon des gestes brusques ou des à-coups de la victime. _

_Il n'existe aucun contre-sort connu par la magie blanche. Cependant, Mangouste Bonham serait l'inventeur d'une solution face à ce sortilège interdit : en appliquant une pâte aux vertus régénérantes sur les plaies, ces dernières arrêtent leur progression et se cicatrisent sans pour autant permettre une totale récupération des tissus._

_La potion du Bienséant demande beaucoup de concentration et nécessite beaucoup d'ingrédients qui sont les suivants… »_

Hermione jeta un regard distrait aux annotations sur la liste à pourvoir pour faire la recette. Une écriture fine et illisible avait raturé beaucoup d'ingrédients. Ses yeux furent attirés par une autre écriture, soignée, penchée, et elle ne put réprimer un frisson en lisant le verdict si funèbre.

_« Si la potion n'est pas correctement réalisée, la victime risque d'agoniser dans d'atroces souffrances. »_

Apparemment, c'est cette potion qui devait se trouver sur le dos du jeune homme et qu'elle avait enlevée. A l'évidence, il ne l'avait pas réussie pour qu'elle mette la plaie dans un si piteux état. Les ingrédients recherchés n'étaient pourtant pas compliqués à trouver, bien que surprenants pour la plupart. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils : des orties. La majorité de la réussite de cette potion à appliquer dépendait des orties. Donc, hier, quand il lui avait demandé d'aller chercher ces plantes-là, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'éloigner… Pourquoi avait-il menti ? Elle soupira et décidé de s'atteler à la tâche dès maintenant.

* * *

Un cri la fit sursauter : Drago Malefoy délirait dans sa fièvre et appelait en gémissant.

- Non… Non, tu ne comprends rien, Daphné… Ils vont vous tuer… Repose en paix, maintenant… Non… Non Pansy, pas toi, non… Pourquoi toi aussi ? Pourquoi ? Non d'un Scroutt à pétard !

La jeune fille ne pipait mot, mais regardait ahurie le grand blond qui avait presque crié ses dernières paroles. Il était toujours inconscient, la blessure devait être plus profonde qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle lui appliqua une dose généreuse de potion pour nettoyer les blessures et retourna s'occuper de son chaudron. Les orties se décoctaient bien. Sans quitter la cheminée des yeux, elle repensa aux délires du jeune homme : il n'a pas dû être tout seul au départ de la guerre contre les moldus. Il a dû se rallier à un parti Sang-Pur, pour que Pansy… Parkinson, certainement ? soit mentionnée… Et puis Daphné… Daphné… Greengrass ? Il devait s'être passé quelque chose entre eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer. Peut-être un rapport avec ses parents ?

- Alors, quand les orties sont prêtes, ajouter le lichen sec, faire deux tours avec une cuiller en bois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis ajouter sept gouttes de sang humain et faire un tour dans le sens contraire.

Elle relut la potion. Du sang humain ? Elle soupira. Les créateurs de potion avaient vraiment des idées tordues, certaines fois. Piquant son index d'un de ses couteaux qu'elle avait récupérés lors de sa fouille, elle fit tomber sept gouttes écarlates dans le chaudron qui prit une couleur jaunâtre. Elle continua de suivre la recette scrupuleusement, ajoutant avec délicatesse des racines de marguerite, quatre graviers réduits en poudre et une… Hermione buta sur les mots qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite : trois larmes sincères ? La brunette hésita, peu sûre d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle pleure ? Mais pourquoi faire ? En quel honneur ? Et pleurer pour quoi ? Pour cet abruti de Malefoy ? Et si elle pleurait pour quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la potion, cela marcherait-il quand même ? Tant pis, autant essayer, vu qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas pleurer pour cet imbécile de Sang-Pur. Les souvenirs de Ron et d'Harry vinrent embuer ses yeux et il ne lui fut pas difficile de cueillir du coin de ses paupières trois grosses larmes salées qu'elle fit goutter délicatement dans la cuve.

La potion refroidie, elle devint une espèce de gelée verte qui fumait légèrement. Hermione sourit, se félicita de sa dextérité et s'apprêtait à sortir le chaudron de la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda une voix traînante.

La voix était plus glaciale que de coutume, sans doute liée à une colère froide et une profonde fatigue. Elle se retourna lentement pour détailler un homme exténué, torse nu, en sueur, les cheveux plaqués au visage et les yeux affolés. Il se tenait fermement au battant de la porte dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre et la fusillait du regard, passant de la jeune fille au chaudron au plan de travail sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle mijotait. Il réitéra sa question.

- Recouche-toi, répondit-elle d'une voix calme. Tu es faible et tu as besoin de repos. Je suis en train de te faire une potion qui pourrait t'aider à te rétablir.

Il essaya de ricaner, mais son sourire se transforma en grimace, sentant la douleur aigue revenir dans son dos.

- Et en quoi ta potion pourrait-elle m'aider ? Ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire…

Il s'arrêta, venant de saisir ses propos : elle avait vu. Elle avait vu son dos. Elle avait vu les cicatrices, les bleus, les hématomes, mais surtout elle avait ce grand trait qui lui barrait tout le dos comme un coup de fouet sur un esclave. Un regard furtif vers elle ne put rien lui confirmer : il ne savait pas si elle trouvait ça dégoûtant ou si atroce. Il ne pouvait sonder si elle avait pitié ou si elle éprouvait du dégoût. Non, à la place, elle affichait une certaine indifférence. Même une sorte de distance. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un problème d'acné ou d'une cheville cassée et qu'elle était Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Je m'en suis bien aperçue, rétorqua-t-elle, un brin agacée. Evidemment que j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas une plaie normale ! J'ai trouvé la réponse dans ce livre et je prépare maintenant la potion à étaler sur ta plaie. Va te recoucher, que je puisse te soigner.

Il ne répondit rien, trop surpris de son initiative. Mais quand il réalisa ses paroles, un furieux accès de colère s'empara de lui. Un rapide coup d'œil vers sa valise lui confirma ses craintes :

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Une lueur meurtrière se lisait dans les pupilles grises du jeune homme qui contractait ses mâchoires pour ne pas tuer la jeune fille directement. Mais son état de santé eut raison de lui. Alors qu'il essayait de s'approcher d'elle de façon menaçante, il manqua de s'écrouler et se retint avec difficulté au mur. Hermione hocha la tête, l'air désespéré, et s'approcha timidement de lui pour le ramener dans la chambre. Elle essaya de lui prendre le bras, mais il se dégagea bien vite, dégoût et haine mêlés dans son expression.

- Ne me touche pas ! rugit-il, hargneux, le regard affolé.

Il perdait son sang-froid et ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir été fouillé ou qu'il se retrouve à se faire aider par la fille qu'il méprisait par-dessus tout qui le rendait fou. Peut-être un peu des deux. Mais surtout, ce qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds, c'était de se montrer aussi faible, aussi fragile, incapable de se tenir sur ses jambes, à sa merci. Il balayait la salle de ses yeux de cendre pour chercher sa baguette magique. A l'évidence, elle n'était pas là. Haletant, courbé, il lui lançait des regards noirs, la défiant d'approcher. La jeune fille le considéra un instant, soupira devant son immaturité et croisa les bras.

- Soit. Alors dans ce cas, regagne ta chambre tout seul pour que je puisse te mettre cette potion sur le dos !

Il ne bougeait pas, essayant tant bien que mal de recouvrir un semblant de fierté.

- Je ne t'ai demandé rien ! Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? articula-t-il difficilement.

- En l'occurrence, celle qui est en bonne santé, répliqua-t-elle, agacée par sa suffisance.

Un silence se fit, durant lequel ils se contemplèrent en chiens de faïence. Puis, Hermione qui se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir fouillé ses affaires prit la parole. Il fallait bien casser la glace un jour ou l'autre. Elle prendrait l'initiative cette fois.

- Ecoute, on est partis sur une mauvaise base. Disons qu'on est maintenant tous recherchés par les moldus pour se faire exterminer. Tu m'as ramenée ici contre ton gré et je te dois la vie. Ok, j'ai fouillé dans tes affaires et je m'en excuse. Ok, tu m'as mise à la porte et je suis restée. Mais c'est parce que tu m'as caché ton état : je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser en plan et m'en aller, alors que tu gisais à plat ventre sur la pas de ta porte ! J'ai donc essayé de voir ce que je pouvais faire. Et quand je suis tombée sur ton maudit bouquin, j'ai essayé de reproduire la potion qui pourrait te guérir… C'est bien la Vanité du Bienséant dont tu es victime ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à la foudroyer sur place. Jamais ses yeux gris n'avaient eu cette étincelle, comme le tranchant d'une lame prête à découper. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Il voulait qu'elle disparaisse, qu'il retrouve un peu de quiétude, la solitude ne lui étant pourtant pas si reposante. Il soupira. Il voulait retourner se coucher, mais l'idée de lui faire croire qu'il lui obéissait l'obnubilait et il ne bougeait pas. Son regard tomba sur le chaudron fumant. Depuis quand était-il inconscient ? La potion mettait plusieurs jours pour se préparer… Il avait dormi tout ce temps ? Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma : il ne voulait pas s'intéresser à cette potion. Elle ne marchait pas, de toute façon, il avait déjà essayé et ce n'était pas concluant. La preuve, il était toujours dans un état pitoyable. Il se renfrogna encore plus et se redressa comme il pouvait, la toisant avec mépris.

- Quand tu auras fini de m'admirer, Malefoy, lâcha Hermione, froidement. Tu pourras peut-être te rendre compte que tu es ridicule ? Tu es blessé, j'ai fait une potion et j'estime que je suis en droit de te l'appliquer.

- J'en veux pas.

- Oh, on ne discute pas ! _Stupefix_ !

La stupeur se lut sur le visage de Drago. Avant qu'il ait compris quoi que ce soit, elle avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche et le stupéfixa. Elle le fit léviter pour le remettre dans la chambre et fit apparaître des cordes pour l'attacher au lit à plat ventre. Il semblait furieux et roulait des yeux emplis de rage. Non seulement elle avait volé sa baguette magique, mais en plus, elle le tyrannisait ! Il allait lui en coûter énormément ! Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se dit qu'étant stupéfixé, les cordes ne servaient à rien. Ecumant de haine, il se promit de se venger et de la découper en rondelles ou en petits morceaux dès qu'il aurait retrouvé l'usage de son corps. La question primordiale était de savoir s'il aurait la patience de la découper vivante ou s'il la tuerait avant.

Ignorant les éclairs qui sortaient des iris argentés, la jeune fille appliqua le baume sur le dos meurtri avec délicatesse. Malgré lui, le jeune homme frémit au contact de la douceur de sa main. Non, ça devait être la froideur de la pâte, sûrement. A son insu, il se détendit un peu, apaisé. Le silence était maître dans la pièce. Un bon quart d'heure s'écoula, la colère l'avait quitté totalement, laissant la place à un calme certain et paradoxal, et – il faut l'avouer – un peu de malaise. Le fait d'avoir Hermione Granger si près de lui le perturbait vraiment : il mit cette sensation désagréable sur le compte du sang et de sa haine envers elle, mais imperceptiblement, il savait que c'était autre chose. Et il ne savait pas quoi. Et ça le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Voilà, c'est bon, commenta Hermione d'une voix plate.

Elle se recula de quelques pas pour apprécier la pâte étalée, reprit le chaudron et se dirigea vers l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se retourna alors, quand elle jaugea qu'elle était hors de portée du garçon si jamais il avait la mauvaise idée de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler d'un mouvement de baguette magique, elle le détacha et annula son sort. Libéré, il reprit peu à peu conscience de ses membres endoloris et essaya de se redresser, lui tournant le dos.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester coucher, continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Je pose ta baguette sur la table. Il est tard, je vais préparer le dîner.

Mêlant le geste à la parole, elle s'en alla. Elle avait hésité à lui rendre sa baguette, mais à priori il s'était calmé. Du reste, il ne répondit rien, avait-il seulement entendu ? Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, les pieds dans le vide et le regard hagard. Un froncement de sourcils : sa colère était passée, comme son énervement. Il se sentait un peu fatigué, mais pas épuisé. Ses forces semblaient revenir. Se pouvait-il que la potion soit aussi efficace que ça ? Oui, parce qu'à l'évidence, ce n'était certainement pas Granger qui l'avait calmé aussi facilement. En revanche, le fait qu'elle ait réussi là où il avait échoué était tout simplement impossible. Alors comment ? Il répéta mentalement les ingrédients nécessaires et ne comprit toujours pas. Une pointe d'agacement se fit ressentir, mais il était encore trop perturbé : le malaise ne se dissipait pas. En soupirant, il se leva, titubant un instant et recouvrit très vite l'équilibre. Il huma une délicieuse odeur provenant de la cuisine vers laquelle il se dirigea lentement.

Elle était en train de faire revenir des oignons dans une poêle. Sur le seuil, il la regardait s'activer et eut un rictus : de dos, elle semblait flotter dans ses vêtements trop grands. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et il se surprit à penser que de dos, on pourrait croire à quelqu'un d'autre. Il la suivit des yeux : elle commençait à couper des pommes de terre, mais un mouvement trop ample du manche dévia la lame du couteau et entailla son index gauche, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

- Eh bien, si t'es aussi maladroite avec tes lancers de couteaux, tes ennemis ont du souci à se faire, parce qu'à ce rythme-là, ils ne se feront pas tués, mais déchiquetés… constata une voix traînante derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, furieuse, le doigt ensanglanté en l'air. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais préféra retourner à ses occupations : d'un mouvement brusque, elle s'essuya le doigt dans un vieux mouchoir. Vexé d'avoir été ignoré, le grand blond lui lança un regard noir, mais très vite il dériva vers la façon dont elle avait enrubanné son doigt blessé. D'une démarche féline, il s'approcha lentement de la table, la contourna en attrapant sa baguette au passage, et s'arrêta à hauteur de la jeune fille.

Il prit délicatement sa main et porta l'index souffrant à ses lèvres. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit atterrir la valise devant lui et sortit un petit kit de premiers soins magiques. Il entoura son doigt avec minutie, concentré. Il évalua son travail terminé, plutôt satisfait de lui et releva son regard pour se plonger dans celui complètement stupéfait de la brunette. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Drago Malefoy, le grand Drago Malefoy, l'Unique, le Fier, l'Arrogant, le Persécuteur des Sang-de-Bourbe, avait _léché_ son doigt, non il avait fait pire : il avait léché son _sang_. Et accessoirement, il l'avait pansée. Mais il avait touché sa main et léché son index. Des pensées rapides défilèrent en masse dans son esprit : avait-elle mis quelque chose dans la potion qui lui fasse oublier qui ils étaient ? Il était dit que ce sort provoquait des accents de folie : était-ce le sortilège qui continuait de détruire les derniers neurones à peu près sains du Serpentard ? Ou était-ce la potion de contre-sort assez forte pour rendre schizophrènes les personnes qu'elle affectait ? Elle ne pouvait esquisser un seul geste, trop effarée de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux bien malgré elle.

Ils restèrent un moment, elle hébétée, lui penaud. Puis, comme si le fil avait été tranché, ils reprirent leurs esprits. Drago lâcha maladroitement mais brusquement sa main et s'enferma dans la chambre à coucher, tandis que la jeune femme se retournait brutalement.

- Désolé.

- Merci.

Bien qu'une porte séparât les deux jeunes gens, un profond malaise s'était installé entre eux et il ne se dissipa pas. Affalé sur le lit, le cœur du blondinet battait la chamade et il étouffa un cri dans les oreillers en martelant la couette avec force et fureur. Non mais c'était quoi, _ça _? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour avoir agi comme ça ? Déjà, il avait touché Granger, mais pire, il avait bu son sang ! Drago conservait encore le goût métallique sur la langue. Une vague de dégoût lui donna la nausée et un horrible mal de crâne. Non seulement sa carapace tombait ainsi devant une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais en plus, il fallait que ce soit en plus la fille qu'il détestait au moins autant que les hippogriffes. Maintenant, il en était sûr, elle allait comprendre, elle se rendrait compte qu'il ne jouait qu'un rôle, que pour lui, les questions de sang étaient dès le départ désuètes et sans importance. Tout était fichu, tout son beau travail était réduit à néant. Furieux contre lui-même, il s'insultait intérieurement et ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

Hermione de son côté n'en menait pas large non plus. Incapable de se calmer, elle repassait la scène en boucle, cherchant désespérément une explication à ce comportement inadéquat et soudain. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça, si ce n'est pour se moquer d'elle ? Mais il semblait différent et s'est trouvé effrayé après coup… Elle avait vu ses yeux agrandis de peur, comme quelqu'un qui cherche à préserver un secret ou qui cache quelque chose de précieux, d'intime. Elle essaya désespérément de se concentrer sur ses pommes de terre, mais elle ne parvint qu'à oublier les oignons dans la poêle.

Un regard vers la porte fermée de la chambre lui confirma qu'il n'était pas prêt à ressortir ce soir pour manger avec elle. Ayant perdu elle-même l'appétit, après réflexion, elle posa la poêle sur la table et se lova sur le canapé.

Le sommeil ne vint que très tard les trouver, leur laissant encore suffisamment le temps de cogiter intérieurement.

* * *

Il devait être à peine cinq heures. L'aube n'était pas encore levée. Le jeune homme se glissa furtivement dans la pièce principale en refermant la porte de la chambre à coucher, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'endormie sur le canapé et disparut par la porte d'entrée.

Hermione se réveilla alors qu'un faible rayon de soleil lui caressait le visage. Elle essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille, grimaça en voyant son doigt bandé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En passant sous la douche, elle fut submergée de doutes quant à l'attitude à adopter avec son créditeur.

S'asseyant à la grande table en bois, elle parcourut distraitement la carte encore dépliée en patientant qu'il se lève. Mais à l'évidence, les heures tournaient et aucun bruit ne venait de la porte d'à côté. Méfiante, un peu intimidée, elle frappa doucement, appelant d'une voix faible. Aucune réponse.

- J'entre, Malefoy, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Plusieurs secondes de silence suivirent, sans aucune réponse faite. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle actionna la poignée et se retrouva devant un lit vide.

Confuse, elle chercha du regard où le jeune homme aurait pu se cacher. Avait-il si peur de la confrontation qu'il avait usé d'un sort de dissimulation ? Non, c'était impossible. L'inquiétude monta en elle : et s'il l'avait laissée là comme la dernière fois il avait voulu le faire ? Terrorisée à cette idée, elle sortit en trombe de la cabane de bois, cherchant désespérément un lieu où le trouver. La plaine étant vide, elle dévala vers le lac. Une tête blonde dépassant d'une grosse pierre plate la rassura. Elle ralentit l'allure et s'approcha timidement du jeune homme. Ce dernier était endormi, calé contre la roche, les bras croisés et les jambes étendues. La brunette s'assit à une distance respectable de lui et l'observa longuement. Au soleil, sa peau avait un teint plus frais et ses traits étaient plus détendus. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il en était presque séduisant. Gênée, elle détourna les yeux et son regard se perdit dans le lointain horizon, vers le fourré vert foncé qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds. Que pouvait bien faire Ron en ce moment-même ? Quel jour était-ce ? Quelles nouvelles pourraient leur parvenir ?

- Depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda une voix traînante.

Hermione sursauta : la voix n'était ni agressive, ni froide, elle était peut-être même un dixième chaleureuse. Elle tourna la tête vers l'individu : il la regardait curieusement, comme une nouveauté. Ses yeux clairs la perçaient et elle se sentit tout à coup transparente face à lui. Elle détourna le regard et reprit sa contemplation de la forêt.

- Je viens à peine d'arriver. Et toi, depuis quand es-tu là ? Je me suis inquiétée, je croyais que tu dormais encore. Et quand j'ai vu le lit vide…

Il ne répondit pas, elle se risqua un regard vers lui, mais il avait les yeux tournés vers le contrebas. A l'évidence, cela faisait un certain temps. Peut-être même des heures. Peut-être même toute la nuit. Elle soupira, essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation. Surtout, ne pas reparler de l'incident d'hier.

- Et euh… comment va ton dos ? continua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- On dirait que ça va mieux, répondit-il après un silence, l'air visiblement contrarié de devoir avouer ce qu'il se refusait de croire.

Un silence s'installa, plongeant les deux sorciers dans leurs propres pensées.

- Dis-moi, demanda Drago, brusquement. Qu'as-tu mis dans la potion ?

- Pardon ? Comment ça ? répondit la jeune fille, prise de court.

- Les ingrédients, continua-t-il. As-tu rajouté quelque chose spécial ?

Elle réfléchit, les sourcils froncés, avant de secouer la tête négativement.

- J'ai suivi scrupuleusement la recette… Pourquoi ? Il y a… un problème ?

Il ne répondit pas, l'air pincé. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione : elle avait compris ce qui énervait le jeune homme.

- Tu l'as ratée, tu l'as ratée, c'est pas bien grave. Au moins, j'étais là et j'ai pu récupérer les dégâts. Heureusement même, tu aurais pu en mourir !

Il la fusilla du regard.

- Impossible. Depuis quand raterais-je mes potions ? siffla-t-il, l'air hautain.

Elle eut un petit rire, mais ne répondit pas.

- A moins que…, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Tu as mis ton propre sang dans la potion, quand tu l'as réalisée ?

Drago tressaillit imperceptiblement. Allaient-ils reparler du sang encore une fois ? Il acquiesça cependant.

- Peut-être qu'il fallait le sang de quelqu'un d'autre pour appliquer sur la plaie du malade.

- Attends. Ça veut dire que…

Il déglutit difficilement, incapable de prononcer la suite. Non, c'était juste risible. Ridicule.

- Eh oui, Malefoy. Mon sang impur de Sang-de-Bourbe t'a sauvé. Tu as désormais du sang souillé, ironisa-t-elle, à moitié-sérieuse.

- Oh, Granger, soupira-t-il, apparemment exaspéré en secouant la main d'une façon méprisante.

Elle réprima un sourire. Le fait d'avoir été soigné par une Sang-de-Bourbe ne devait pas lui plaire, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa moue digne d'un petit garçon.

- Sur le fond, je me moque pas mal de ton stupide sang, murmura-t-il, comme pour lui. Qu'il soit pur ou impur, ça change quoi ? Il reste rouge dans tous les cas. C'est juste une question de principes et de valeurs qu'on m'a enseignés et que je m'efforce de respecter.

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ahuris. Non, la potion le faisait vraiment délirer. Etait-ce vraiment Drago Malefoy qui avait ce discours sur la valeur du sang ?

- Non, continua-t-il de mauvaise grâce, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, sans s'apercevoir de l'attitude de son interlocutrice. Ce qui me tue vraiment, c'est que c'est ton sang qui a fait réussir la potion. Toi, la fille la plus emmerdante de toute la galaxie. Et je te suis redevable, à présent.

Elle cligna des yeux. Ah, l'honneur des Serpentard !

- Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Disons qu'on est quittes.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle prit son silence pour un « oui ». Les orties revinrent dans sa mémoire et elle se risqua à lui poser une nouvelle question.

- Dis-moi… Pourquoi as-tu menti, l'autre jour ?

- A quel propos ? se brusqua-t-il, méfiant.

- Tu m'as dit que les orties étaient un prétexte pour m'éloigner.

- Ah ça…

Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés.

- Les sortilèges d'intrus se sont déclenchés et je n'ai pensé qu'à fuir. A ce moment-là, je t'avais complètement oubliée. J'étais trop faible pour combattre, donc le mieux était de faire profil bas. Quand tu es revenue, je me suis rappelé de ta présence. Ça m'a énervé. J'aurais juste voulu que tu t'en ailles. Le temps pressait, je me suis dit que si je te faisais croire que je m'étais servi de ce prétexte pour t'éloigner, tu serais vexée et tu t'enfuirais vraiment. C'était plus logique que de t'expliquer que j'avais une potion à refaire pour m'empêcher de clamser, parce qu'à priori, tu t'accrocherais à ce mystère pour l'élucider. Vous aviez le chic pour ça, avec Potter et Weasley. Mais à l'évidence, je me suis trompé, conclut-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Si Hermione avait relevé la tête à ce moment-là, elle l'aurait vue, l'étincelle dans le regard du garçon. Mais elle se tordait les mains, les yeux baissés, ne sachant comme amener son offre.

- Tu sais, Malefoy…, commença-t-elle, d'un ton peu assuré. On peut peut-être passer outre les vieilles querelles et se prêter main forte dans cette histoire ?

Il la dévisagea, peu sûr d'avoir compris le sens de sa proposition. Qu'ils fassent équipe, tous les deux ? Il rejeta ses mèches blondes en arrière et rit d'un rire franc et joyeux. Une première.

- T'es vraiment drôle, Granger. T'as des idées, parfois, complètement dingues ! On dirait Lovegood ! Malheureusement, je dois décliner. Je ne fais pas _équipe_ et je ne prête pas_ main-forte_. Principes de base. Les amis, reprit-il plus sérieusement devant la mine interdite de la brunette, c'est bien quand tout va bien. Et encore. Mais là, c'est chacun pour soi. Tu accordes ta confiance et subitement, tu te fais poignarder dans le dos. J'ai trop gros à jouer pour m'amuser à des futilités pareilles.

- Sauver tes parents ?

Il acquiesça, le regard sombre.

- Tu étais proche de ton père…

- Ne me parle pas _d'eux_, siffla-t-il, lui imposant le silence.

Un silence s'installa, soudain lourd et tendu, bien différent du ton de la conversation précédente. Drago eut un air contrit, il n'avait pas voulu être aussi radical, mais c'était un sujet tellement sensible qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pourtant, une envie irrésistible de lui expliquer, de lui raconter, de lui faire partager sa souffrance monta en lui, parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle comprendrait, qu'elle ne le jugerait pas et qu'elle accepterait ses confidences sans rien dire. Parce qu'elle était comme ça. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait subi, elle savait. Il fallait juste qu'il se décide à ouvrir la bouche, à prononcer le premier mot.

Loin de se douter du conflit intérieur du jeune homme, Hermione se mordit la langue. Evoquer ces souvenirs devait être aussi douloureux que parler des siens. La période de Voldemort a laissé des séquelles dans tous les esprits, y compris dans ceux des enfants de Mangemorts. Elle essaya de trouver un sujet de conversation plus léger, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan.

La voix de Drago s'éleva, monotone, un peu faible. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard au loin. Hermione se cala contre la pierre plate, fascinée par ce garçon aux yeux froids qui décidait subitement de se confier à elle.

* * *

« J'avais décidé de couper toute relation avec mes parents après la chute de Voldemort. Les liens du sang ont toujours été pour moi un fardeau plutôt qu'une fierté. Bien sûr, j'avais des préjugés, mais disons que ce sont plutôt les préjugés de ma famille avec lesquels j'ai grandi. Et au fil des ans, ce poids et ces valeurs sont devenus plus lourds et plus difficiles à supporter.

Bien que j'ai toujours respecté et admiré mon père, je n'ai jamais vraiment pardonné le fait de ne pas m'avoir protégé face au mage noir. L'année où j'ai été assigné à cette mission envers Dumbledore, j'ai vraiment perdu toute foi dans cette conquête du monde. Déjà que je n'aspirai qu'à mener une vie tranquille, j'ai eu la confirmation que je n'avais en aucun cas envie de servir un autre sorcier, aussi puissant soit-il, pour le reste de ma vie. Voldemort a perdu tout crédit à mes yeux quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il voulait détruire ma famille par mon biais. A la fin de la septième année de Poudlard, à sa chute, j'ai eu une grosse conversation avec mes parents. Les têtes allaient tomber, beaucoup de mangemorts allaient se faire emprisonner, et mes parents, même s'ils n'avaient été pas des plus actifs, étaient quand même parmi les premiers sur la liste. Je me suis donc enfui, sur leurs conseils. Et j'ai échappé en effet à la vague d'enfermement des Sang-Pur adeptes de magie noire. Pansy m'a rejoint quelques temps plus tard, m'informant que mes parents avaient été enfermés à Azkaban, que j'étais recherché, et qu'une vague révolte moldue avait ravagé le Chemin de Traverse. Je ne pensais pas que ce n'était que le début des ennuis, j'avais espéré alors que cela s'améliorerait.

Un an plus tard, nous avons été attrapés par des sorciers au service des moldus. J'avais cru qu'ils nous enfermeraient, mais ils ont été plus sadiques que ça. En nous reconnaissant, la folie les a gagnés : ils m'ont attaché et ont torturé Pansy sous mes yeux. Elle est devenue folle de douleur. Tu vois les parents Londubat ? Ils lui ont fait subir la même chose. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils nous ont finalement relâchés. Les semaines suivantes ont été éprouvantes : elle avait des accès de lucidité et des accès de démence. Un jour – le jour de sa disparition – elle a failli me tuer. Le temps de me protéger, elle s'était enfuie. J'ai alors reçu une missive de la part de mes parents, m'apprenant leur réinsertion sous tutelle du Ministère afin qu'ils grossissent les rangs de la résistance. Ma mère m'a supplié de les rejoindre. Dans un instant de faiblesse, et pour venger Pansy, j'ai accepté. J'ai essuyé des critiques sur mon retour soudain, maintenant que tout danger d'être enfermé était écarté. Ces imbéciles du gouvernement, ils n'ont jamais pensé que les mangemorts ne se rallieraient pas tous à la cause sorcière : bon nombre des relâchés ont disparu dans la nature et se sont ralliés à des groupes de Sang-Pur. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans les troupes des Insurgés, sous les sœurs Greengrass.

Au bout de quelques semaines, je ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit, mais Astéria s'est fait attrapée et les moldus ont fait un horrible chantage à Daphné : mes parents, figures de bourreaux durant le règne de Voldemort, mangemorts célèbres et comptant parmi les rares encore vivants, contre sa sœur. Le choix a vite été fait et elle les a vendus. Mais évidemment, les moldus n'ont jamais pensé respecter ce contrat. Astéria s'est fait brûler et j'ai traqué Daphné sans relâche jusqu'au jour où je l'ai retrouvée et mis fin à son calvaire. Elle m'a même remercié quand je l'ai achevée.

Participer à un clan, c'était quelque chose que je ne supportais pas, surtout si je n'en étais pas à la tête. Alors j'ai très vite quitté ces pauvres utopistes pour mener de mon côté mon combat et trouver un moyen d'approcher les moldus. Mais je n'ai rien pu obtenir de concret depuis le temps.

Il y a quelques mois, un groupe sans foi ni loi m'a enlevé. Je ne sais pas si on t'en a déjà parlé, ils s'autoproclament les « Bénisseurs », car dès qu'ils croisent quelqu'un, ça se termine dans un bain de sang. En fait, c'est un groupe de sorciers qui n'est rallié à aucune cause mais qui s'en prend à tout le monde, des genres d'extrémistes. Il est composé de sorciers pour la plupart fous et perdus, qui déchargent leur tristesse et leur mal-être dans un surdosage de violences et d'abominations. J'ai eu le plaisir de tomber sur eux, et j'ai découvert avec effroi qu'à leur tête n'était autre que Pansy. Mais elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Elle était devenue une personne totalement différente. Ils m'ont torturé pour le plaisir, tantôt pour s'amuser, tantôt pour se conforter que ce qu'ils faisaient était juste. La Vanité que j'ai dans le dos, c'est leur œuvre. »

* * *

Après avoir mis des termes sur ces années de douleur, le jeune homme se sentit un peu plus léger, comme s'il se déchargeait d'un peu de son fardeau. Hermione, elle, déglutit difficilement, face à ces terribles aveux. Elle ne put empêcher la lueur d'empathie s'agrandir dans ses yeux. Il avait conté son histoire d'un ton morne, comme s'il avait lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ en cours du Professeur Binns, et ne semblait pas affecté le moins du monde. Comme si cette histoire ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il ne connaissait aucun des personnages. Elle voulait lui montrer sa compassion, le prendre dans ses bras, pour lui dire à quel point elle comprenait et combien elle savait la douleur infligée. Mais elle savait aussi qu'éprouver librement de la pitié pour Malefoy était un acte inconscient et totalement suicidaire. Aussi, elle resta à côté de lui, sans rien faire.

Drago resta quelques instants dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague. Il n'avait raconté que les grandes lignes, et pourtant Merlin que ça faisait mal ! Repenser à celle qui avait détruit avec un plaisir non dissimulé Pansy, revoir le regard soulagé de Daphné en train d'agoniser, se souvenir de ses parents enfermés… Rien n'était plus douloureux. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, chaque fois qu'il laissait ses pensées divaguer. Tout revenait, comme un spectre morbide lui rappelant sa condition. Mais cela avait un tantinet changé depuis que… depuis _qu'elle_ était là : _elle_ avait réussi à faire ressortir le Drago Malefoy arrogant et sûr de lui. _Elle_ l'avait poussé à bout et il s'était _énervé_. Depuis longtemps. Il la regarda à la dérobée.

Elle sondait la douleur de se retrouver en face d'un être cher qui ne se rappelle plus avoir partagé des moments si doux ensemble et qui vous torture pour le plaisir, prisonnier de sa folie. Elle imagina Ron et son rêve quelques jours plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Elle frissonna d'angoisse.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir froid : sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était repliée sur elle-même et se frottait les épaules de ses mains glacées.

- Il faudrait changer ton pansement.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui s'était levé et époussetait ses vêtements. Un sourire amusé en coin s'accrochait à ses lèvres et elle ne put se détacher de ses yeux gris et profonds. La gêne de la veille semblait s'être dispersée. Un soupir de soulagement. Sans grâce, elle se releva et le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'habitation.

Rentrés, il prit le flacon de potion violette et la lui tendit.

- Ça peut aussi t'aider, dit-il simplement.

La jeune fille prit la fiole et s'en passa sur le doigt. La plaie se cicatrisa bien vite, dégageant une petite fumée blanche.

- Ça s'applique à même la peau ? questionna le jeune homme, effaré.

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée.

- Bah oui… Pourquoi ?... Ne me dis pas que tu l'as bue ?

Il se figea, les sourcils froncés et elle éclata de rire.

- Sérieusement ? Mais ça ne t'a pas retourné les boyaux ? C'est incroyable !

- Non, répondit-il, vexé. Ça ne m'a même rien fait !

- Tu n'es pas humain, Drago Malefoy, dit-elle en secouant la tête, réprimant un petit rire.

Il ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

- Allez, sans rancune ? sourit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la considéra un instant, puis lui rendit un sourire timide. Lentement, il lui serra la main. Elle était douce, bien qu'un peu froide.

- Sans rancune.

- Amis ? tenta-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

- Doucement, Granger, on n'en est pas encore à ce stade, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

- C'est bien parti, en tout cas, sourit-elle, malicieuse.

Encore stupéfaits de leur nouvelle entente, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent brutalement et après un silence gêné, Drago se racla la gorge et Hermione rougit.

- Je vais aller rechercher d'autres orties, dit-elle pour se donner une contenance. Il faudrait refaire le contre-sort pour ton dos, tu ne crois pas ?

Il acquiesça. Il faillit lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une deuxième couche, mais la tentation d'être seul pour un moment le soulageait : il pourrait faire le ménage dans son esprit et faire le point sur ses relations avec elle, car beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

- Où es-tu allée, la première fois ? questionna-t-il en prenant la carte en parchemin.

- Du côté des bois, elles sont nombreuses là-bas.

- Fais attention à ne pas dépasser le gros chêne déraciné, reprit-il, l'air soucieux. Les cercles de protection s'arrêtent à trois cents mètres de la cabane, à sa hauteur.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit. S'enfonçant dans les fourrés, elle huma avec délice l'air humide du bois. Le silence était appréciable, seuls ses pas marchant sur les feuilles mortes tombées à terre brisaient le calme de la forêt.

Le grand chêne déraciné s'étalait devant elle, à ses pieds poussaient une quantité d'orties impressionnante. Elle commença à en cueillir des poignées.

Brusquement, elle s'aperçut du froid qui l'entourait, un froid pénétrant, glacial, surnaturel. De la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres quand elle expira et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. La jeune fille s'arrêta, se redressa lentement, aux aguets. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Ce froid, cette tristesse qui l'envahissait… Elle abandonna ses orties et sauta ses jambes. Que faisait un détraqueur dans les parages ? Elle avait entendu parler du projet fou de Dufrêne à ce propos, traquer les sorciers grâce à ces créatures, mais ça ne pouvait pas être envisageable… Elle recula, jusqu'à buter le grand tronc déraciné. Quelle inconscience de se retrouver sans défense ! Elle n'avait même pas de baguette magique ! La peur s'empara de la brunette. Elle le vit soudain, grand corps décharné flottant parmi les arbres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Vite, il fallait fuir. Ne sachant plus où aller, elle se mit à courir au hasard. Fuir, ne pas penser, juste courir. Elle courait depuis un moment quand elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long, échappant un juron. Mais les choses semblaient différentes : il ne faisait plus aussi froid et ce n'était pas que la course folle qui lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur. Il semblait même que le soleil était revenu. A l'évidence, le détraqueur était parti.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa : elle avait dépassé le cercle de protection. Brusquement, elle se releva et courut à toute vitesse à la cabane. Quand elle arriva sur le seuil, essoufflée, en sueur, elle s'apprêtait à crier qu'il fallait fuir, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps : Malefoy était ligoté et tenu fermement par deux hommes capuchonnés et un troisième le pointait avec sa baguette magique d'un air menaçant. Elle se figea, muette.

- Bien joué, Hermione.

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent énormément!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


End file.
